Goblet Of Changes
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: Based in Goblet of Fire & New Moon. Bella had only spent the Summer in Forks so when Edward leaves she returns to Hogwarts, Heartbroken. Harry is her cousin, and Bella is popular as hell in the wizarding world, so add in the gorgeous Cedric, & u got drama
1. Dreams, Letters, and Breakups

HPOV

The nightmares were starting again, it was the same every night with just a slight twist occasionally. I woke up with the sound of the kettle from my dream screaming in my ears still, I was in a cold sweat and standing above me was Hermione with a candle in her hand,

"Harry! Are you alright?" She had shouted me awake from the half sleep I was still drifting in.

"Hermione! Bad dream. When did you get here?" Ron had invited us both over for the last week of our summer, I had meant to ask my cousin Bella but it had completely slipped my mind after the nightmares started, luckily Ron hadn't forgot to ask her about going to the Quidditch match, finally found something he remembers.

"Just now. You?"

"Last night. Harry, you need to tell Bella about the dreams, she has more experience than any of us and you know she'd want to help." I had been considering the idea myself but I didn't want to worry her, I guess it was about time I started telling her about my problems even if she rarely told me hers.

"You're right." I grabbed a quill and parchment out of the bedside draw and leant on an old book stuck in there.

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Black Swan. I am 17 years old and go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I love it there, it's my home, but I love Edward too much to leave and so I have my letter informing professor Albus Dumbledore of the fact that I shall not be returning for my last year. I have left it in my wardrobe with my Hogwarts supplies which include a firebolt broomstick, a bunch of books, my robes, my 12" wand with a unicorn hair core, and all my completed summer homework. Like Hermione I always chose to complete mine at the start of Summer instead of last minute like Harry and Ron. Actually thinking of Ron I will have to let him know that my father said it was okay for me to accompany him and his family to the Quidditch world cup next week. It was a few days before they would return to school.

My muggle mother and her husband were touring the country and had no idea that I was a witch; my mother had rarely contacted me since I turned 9, only 2 years before I left for Hogwarts. She had sent me to live with my father, when I got expelled from my muggle school for breaking the library windows. I hadn't meant to do it, I lost my temper with a boy who had always been cruel to me, but once my powers started kicking in, everyone knew there was something different about me, they just didn't know what and so I was the outcast. Most just left me alone but a few would enjoy making my life a living hell, that particular day he had been insulting my cousin, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He lived with my dad's brother, Sirius Black; he had gotten rid of the Swan part when Voldermort was after him. Harry had been visiting along with my uncle; we had gone grocery shopping and had been talking about Hogwarts in hushed whispers when we were saw by them and then they were once again calling me names and threatening me. Both Harry and I had lost our temper causing Harry to lash out, not magically, this time it was all physical before I could do anything to stop him, Harry was pummelling him and we had been kicked out of the store with my mother following in horror. She had refused to have Harry stay again and had never needed a reason to hate my uncle, he had never hid the fact he was a wizard very well and so she just assumed he was too strange to be in her company. My mom had never been told about the wizarding world because she would have most likely not wanted anything to do with me and my father.

Well anyway when the boy had been making snide remarks about Harry, after me having listened to my mothers for the rest of my last two weeks on holiday that's when everything started smashing around me. The boy had run and the librarian had gotten back from her coffee break to find tables overturned and windows smashed and worse of all I'd had to admit it was me because there was no way I could tell them the truth and so the following day I was put on a plane to my dads. After that I had finished school and was just left to my own devices, no one bothered me, I'd even had one friend, Angela. She was sweet and was gutted when I'd left for 'boarding school' as the population of Forks believed. As soon as I'd gone to Hogwarts and placed in Gryffindor I was rather popular, as one of the golden four as they had begun to call me, Harry, Ron and Hermione, everyone knew who we were. We had other friends as well though, actually we had friends in every house, even Slytherin, however there was only one who was friends with us and her boyfriend hated us but he couldn't deny Jess anything whatsoever and that meant he couldn't stop her being friends with us, but he didn't cease to torment us, we struggled to find it in ourselves to really care though.

Harry wasn't my biological cousin however we may as well have been related. My uncle Sirius is his godfather after his parents Lily and James were murdered by Lord Voldermort and had tried to kill Harry but for some reason the curse had backfired and left him weak and powerless, but his followers remained and it was only a matter of time before he returned and then the war would really begin. I winced involuntarily, I can't not go back, I have to help Harry. This is why I've yet to send the letter to Dumbledore. I was undecided on what to do, before I could think on it anymore I heard Edwards Volvo pull up outside. It's about time; he hadn't contacted me for days; ever since I told him I wanted to become a vampire too. That's right my boyfriend and his family were Vampires.

Before he could knock on the door or climb through my window I was out of the door and hugging him, burying my head in his chest, normally he would wrap his arms around me but this time he didn't. He just stood there and I moved back wondering what was wrong, his eyes were black and closed off. No emotion showing on his face.

"What's wrong?" I started to panic, had I done something wrong?

"Come for a walk with me." Before I could respond he'd turned around and was already stalking towards the forest in front of my dad's house. I knew there was something wrong and this wasn't a normal stroll in the woods and honestly I'd had enough of him giving me the silent treatment. He stopped after a short ways and I could still see my fathers' house. Some walk.

"Okay let's talk." My voice was stronger than I was feeling inside.

"Bella we're leaving." Huh?

"What do you mean? You mean you and your family don't you? You're leaving me behind? Tell me. I can handle it Edward." I really couldn't but I couldn't just break down and beg like I wanted to. I was expecting this, the day when he would realize I wasn't good enough for him.

"You're right. You can't come with me. A friend of Carlisle needs some help and it isn't the sort of place you could come, it isn't your world, Bella."

"I belong with you."

"No you don't. I don't want to be with you anymore Bella, I just, I cant pretend to be happy in this relationship anymore." I blinked back my tears and cursed myself for being so stupid. Of course he doesn't want to be with me, I was nothing, just a pathetic little witch. And he didn't even know that. I wanted to tell him that I was a part of his world but I couldn't, it wouldn't be fair. I loved him too much to try and make him stay.

"Okay." My voice was defeated and so was I.

"What?" his voice sounded shocked. Why? It's not like I'm going to fight for him if he doesn't want me, I'm not that stupid.

"Edward I love you and want to be with you forever, but I respect your wishes just as I always have." He blinked a couple of times and I thought I saw a hint of regret in his features but dismissed it as wishful thinking.

"Just promise me something Edward. Promise me you won't come back. I couldn't bare it." He just nodded and left, saying nothing else. I broke down. Sitting on the forest floor I cried and screamed. Wishing for nothing more than him changing his mind. But also wishing he wouldn't. I needed this, the excuse for me to go back to Hogwarts, go back home. I took a deep breath and with that thought in mind I went back to my dads' house and straight to my room. I had only been sitting there for a few minutes when an owl started tapping at my window. I smiled at the sight of Hedwig perched outside and opened the window for him to come in, I thought I saw a hint of white in the woods but dismissed it quickly, this was Forks after all, Vampires loved the area, it wasn't necessarily a Cullen. Hedwig glided in and perched on top of the Empty owl cage in the corner, my owl was delivering my message to the Weasleys about the Quidditch match, I'd sent him as soon as I'd gotten in from spending the day at Angela's. The letter was already written I just hadn't sent him with it at first. Hedwig helped himself to Shadows water and I smiled at the sight before opening my letter.

Hey Bells.

Ron told me you were coming to the match, I'm with him now, and Hermione, we decided to spend our last week here. We want you to come down and how is that boyfriend of yours? I'm still not happy about him being a vampire but hey as long as you're finally with someone then I guess I'll get by. Let us know if you're coming or not you can use the floo network. Tell Charlie I said hi, and that Sirius was asking for him, The guys say hi and Fred and George have been grounded again, they slipped some puking pastilles in Percy's tea, Molly wasn't happy at all, it was great though. Ginny is acting strange recently, Ron thinks it's because her and Dean have split up, that's sure to cause some of our usual Hogwarts drama. Speaking of, do you think we might actually have a normal year? Wishful thinking, most likely not going to happen, when is Hogwarts ever normal, in the three years I've been there we have fought Voldermort for the Philosopher stone, battled a basilisk and a younger Voldermort, not to mention gotten Sirius away from the Dementors, I cant believe that after all these years they're still looking for him, he didn't even do anything. What was it like before we came? You only had two years without us, must have been so boring. Mr Weasley thinks that Diggory is coming to the Quidditch match, they're supposed to be getting the Portkey in the same place or something anyway I'll explain more when you're here, whether that's now or before the match…

I smiled as I got to the part about the match it's nice how normal everything is there. Fred and George in trouble, nothing new there just wish I had been able to see Percy's face. The twins had it out for him ever since he gave me a detention for wandering the corridors at night. Not my fault I was hungry, I only wanted some pumpkin pie, nosey bastard. I don't really want to stay here anymore, I've been here for six weeks and dad's been working most of the time, I swear the Minister is trying to work him into the ground. He's head of the auror's department and spends almost all of his time there or out catching dark wizards. I'll ask him when he gets back, he shouldn't be too long, he has his day off today and only went in to collect some files on Bellatrix Lestrange since she's escaped, bitch, she used the cruciatus curse to torture Neville's parents into madness. He was so upset when he found out about her escaping, he wanted to go after her himself and it took the lot of us to convince him not to go. I carried on reading the letter and the smile immediately fell off my face.

But Bella I'm worried, my dreams are becoming so realistic and it's always the same dream. A muggle caretaker making tea and a light switching on in a sort of mansion or castle across, he goes over there blaming kids. He walks through a graveyard into the place and up the stairs, there are voices, hard to make out at first but it gets clearer the farther up he gets. Wormtail comes into view.

"No, no my Lord Voldermort, I meant if we were to do it without the boy" He's speaking to something in a chair but it's not completely human, it looks so small, like a baby but with old hands, it's freaky. Apparently that's Voldermort.

"NO! The boy is everything. It cannot be done without him. And it will be done, exactly as I say." He shouts it. As he does another man comes into view and kneels by the armchair Voldermort is in, I don't recognize him at all.

"I won't disappoint you, My Lord."

"Good. We must gather our own Comrade, send them a sign." The caretaker is distracted by a huge snake slithering over to them but I mean huge Bella, as in fat and long and its speaking parstletongue to Voldermort, but I can't understand what its saying, I think it might be because I'm seeing it all from the care-takers perspective. He looks back through the doorway where Voldermort is sat with the snake atop the chair.

"Nakini tells me the old muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door" Wormtail and the other man looks towards me, Erm, him, its confusing, then Wormtail is standing in the door and the caretaker flinches back as Voldermort speaks.

"Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting." Avada Kadavra is the spell he used, what is that? All I could see was green light and then I wake up hearing the kettle from his kitchen screaming. Help me please Bella. Miss you.

Harry.

I was worried. Harry's dreams seem to be connected to Voldermort, I remember a private lesson I used to have with Dumbledore when I was worried about someone being able to read my thoughts –definitely came in handy when I met Edward. It was Occlumency, a way to shut the door on outside interference with our brains, that way mind reading didn't work, even if you were connected to them, neither did the cruciatus curse as it only makes you _think_ you're in pain when physically you're not. But if that means Harry's dreams are true then Voldemort's back, again, and the fight goes on, if it's true that poor caretaker is dead and from the sound of things, Harry might be next.


	2. Dad, Nightmares and Missing Prisoners

Dad was back, he stumbled into the kitchen folders piling up over his head as he struggled to not trip over anything whilst being blind sighted by them. I hurried over and took half the pile before moving to place them on the table.

"Thanks Bells." I finally got a good look at my dad and I could see the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, did you get any sleep at all last night?" He worried me, he wasn't as invincible as I liked to believe, hanging out with vampires proved that.

"Not too sure actually. How come lover boy isn't here like normal?" Shows how much he noticed.

"Dad he hasn't been coming here for days, we officially broke up today." Dad's eyes widened and I could see a hint of guilt in them.

"Shit Bells, I'm sorry, I'm a terrible dad I never even noticed that things weren't going all well, hell I wasn't even here to notice…" Dad carried on babbling at first.

"Don't worry about it, so what's with the folders, thought they were supposed to be left in the office."

"Meant to be, I brought them back for you to make your usual notes." He was referring to the notes I always got out of folders when it was a case I might be able to help with or affected me in some way.

"Cheers dad. Oh you know I only have a week left off, would it be okay if I spent it with the Weasleys? I haven't seen any of my friends since coming home. Plus it sounds as though Voldermort is back, Harry's been having this dream about him and it's the same every night I believe he might need me to help him learn Occlumency when we get back to school, otherwise Voldermort could find out and use it to trick him into believing something that isn't true."

"Oh no, I'd let the ministry know but it's safe to say they wouldn't listen, I'll call Dumbledore and organize getting the Order back together if it turns out to be more than a possibility. You go help him; I'm going to be busy with all the missing prisoners anyway. Besides it might help for you to have some girls to talk to about boy trouble because that is not my area of expertise." We made small talk for a while before I headed upstairs to my room. I missed Edward. That was my last thought before I finally drifted off to sleep.

_I was back in the woods. Just walking, feeling nothing, wanting nothing, just plain nothingness filled me. Stumbling over tree branches and fallen bark. I stopped between two trees that led to a room that looked like a cave. There were walls but no roof, at least not that I could see. The floor was just dirt, as though the forest floor had been cleared of all twigs and leaves. On the floor, in the room was a mattress with me asleep on it and crouched above me was Edward, in a white shirt and black trousers. Just crouched there watching me. A few feet away stood a wolf, a real wolf. The picture flickered to one of my laptop with two huge millipedes, as in they were half the length of my keyboard. Eww. They were typing something, but no matter how close I got to the screen I couldn't read it. I was back in the woods._

"_Edward." My voice was empty, but desperate at the same time._

"_I'm not him." He said as the wolf growled at me._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You know who I am. I'm you. What do you want Bella?"_

"_I want you Edward."_

"_That's not my name. My name is nothing." Edwards face changed to my own._

"_And you are nothing."_

I woke up screaming.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Bella. Shh." My dad was on the bed leaning over me looking worried. I just put my head in the pillow and couldn't help but let a whimper escape me. Dad just rubbed my shoulder and kept making comforting hushing noises.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." My voice was slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Ahh, it's okay, it's alright. Kind of like when you were a baby. Didn't get a lot of sleep then either." He rubbed his eyes but gave me a comforting smile to show that he didn't really mind. I sat up slightly and ran my hand through the tangled mess of my hair. Dad looked at me and I could see in his eyes that he knew I was seriously hurting, underneath all my carelessness, I was broken.

"I do know what it's like you know. When your mother left, took you with her, that was not a good time for me, I thought about doing all kinds of crazy things, just, err, to ease the pain." I nodded and blinked back my tears, I had never been good with showing my emotions, I inherited that from him. Dad sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" I just nodded mute.

"Hanging out with Harry, that used to, I don't know; take your mind off things. Didn't it." I nodded again.

"That's good. He's a good kid." I loved my dad and a part of me wanted to wrap my arms around him and just cry like I used to when I was a little girl but another part wanted to be alone, just to go back to sleep and dream of nothing. I was quick to respond after finding my voice.

"Yeah he is." Dad looked at me with understanding in his eyes. He really did understand he had never loved again since my mom had left him, but that look in his eyes showed me that he knew too much. He knew the truth, that I wasn't simply going to the Weasleys to spend time with Harry, I was going there to get away. I was running.

"Sometimes, you gotta learn to love what's good for you. Do you know what I mean?" I went back to my silent nods.

"Of course what do I know? I'm just a terminal bachelor. Famous ladies man." He had the silliest grin on his face as he nodded to himself that I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. He smiled back at me and stroked my hair before going to get up.

"Okay, now go to bed." He smiled gently.

"Alright. I'm sorry I woke you up." He just smirked at me repeating myself.

"Don't worry about it. I love you." He kissed my head and left. I fell back asleep not long after, this time I only dreamt of the good times with Edward.

I missed Edward. As soon as I woke up the next morning I reached for the phone to call him and then collapsed back on the bed remembering. He didn't want me anymore. It doesn't matter anyway I have my own life to live, one I was going to abandon for him. It's a good thing he broke up with me when he did, I must remember to thank him if ever I see him again. Reluctantly climbing out of bed I threw on my red and gold dressing gown and matching fluffy slippers before stumbling down the stairs towards the coffee pot. Throwing three sugars in the cup to cancel out the bitter coffee taste, I gently sat at the table my father had recently abandoned for work and read the daily prophet. Okay really I just skimmed it, something about a tournament, Beubaxtons and Durmstrang involved, boring. Victor Krum playing seeker position in the upcoming Quidditch match. More information on the prisoners that escaped Azkaban

_We have confirmed that ten high security prisoners, on 22nd of August in the early hours of the evening, did escape. And of course the muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly believe that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban; notorious, mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of the escapee Bellatrix Lestrange._

I stopped reading it after that and simply took some notes on who had gone missing, and for what were they imprisoned, their victims etcetera, dad had left the folders here for me to research, dad always let me check things that were important out, even sent me closed details via owl when I was at school. I know that's against the laws or something but dad likes to keep me updated.

**Dolohov, Antonin**

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair Colour: Dark_

_Eye Colour: Grey_

_Skin Colour: Pale_

_Born: 1960s_

_Fought in first wizarding war_

_Tortured muggles/ witches/ wizards not supporting Voldermort_

_Participated in murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewett_

_Caught and convicted of crimes_

_Sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban_

_Victims_

_Fabian Prewett was a pure blood wizard, the brother of both Gideon Prewett and Molly Weasley (nee Prewett). Fabian was a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. He was killed by five Death Eaters before the end of the war, along with his brother, Gideon Prewett, same background, same cause of death._

**Lestrange, Bellatrix**

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Dark_

_Skin Colour: Pale_

_Born: 1951_

_One of few females_

_Wife of Radolphus_

_Fought in first wizarding war_

_Participated in torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity_

_Sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban_

_Victims_

_Frank & Alice Longbottom were pure bloods and both worked as Aurors for the Ministry of Magic during Lord Voldermorts first rise to power. They were also members of the Order of the Phoenix and fought against the Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. At the end of the war, when their son Neville was only an infant. Alice & Frank were tortured to insanity by a group of Death Ewaters and subsequently placed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

**Lestrange, Rabastan**

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair Colour: Muddy Brown_

_Eye Colour: Dark_

_Skin Colour: Pale_

_Born: 1950s-1960s_

_Brother of Radolphus_

_Fought in first wizarding war_

_Participated in torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity_

_Sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban_

_Victims_

_(See **Lestrange, Bellatrix**)_

**Lestrange, Rodolphus**

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair Colour: Dirty blonde_

_Eye Colour: Dark_

_Skin Colour: Pale_

_Born: 1950s-1960s_

_Brother of Rabastan_

_Husband of Bellatrix _

_Fought in first wizarding war_

_Participated in torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity_

_Sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban_

_Victims_

_(See **Lestrange, Bellatrix**)_

**Mulciber**

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_Skin Colour: Mixed Race_

_Born: Late 1950s or early 1960s _

_Fought in first wizarding war_

_Association with Voldermort_

_Sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban_

_Victims_

_(Unknown)_

**Rookwood, Augustus**

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair Colour: Brown_

_Eye Colour: Dark_

_Skin Colour: African_

_Born: 1950s_

_Spy at Ministry Of Magic For Voldermort_

_Fought in first wizarding war_

_Was named by Igor Karkaroff_

_Sentenced to life imprisonment to Azkaban_

_Victims_

_(None known)_

**Travers**

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair Colour: Grey_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_Skin Colour: Mixed race_

_Born: 1960s_

_Fought in first wizarding war_

_Murdered Marlene McKinnon and Family_

_Sentenced to life imprisonment to Azkaban_

_Victims_

_Marlene McKinnon (d. July 1981) was a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. Before the end of the war, she was murdered by Death Eaters along with her family. The McKinnons were described among the most powerful wizards of all time. It is unknown if they were pure bloods or had both magical and muggle heritage. According to Igor Karkaroff, Travers was among those involved._

**Fenrir Greyback**

_Species: Werewolf_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair Colour: Grey_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_Skin Colour: Pale_

_Born: 1960s or earlier_

Prefers attacking children

Leader in pack

Strived to infect as many as possible

Allied with Voldermort

Arrested for meaningfully infecting people

Sentenced for life in Azkaban

Victims

_Professor Remus John Lupin (10 March, 1960) also known as Moony, is a half-blood wizard, son of Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and later a werewolf. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During his school years, he was one of the Marauders; his best friends were James Potter, Sirius Black Swan, and Peter Pettigrew. He joined the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the first wizarding war. Remus lost all of his closest friends in some way or another by the end of it, but he and Sirius later reclaimed their friendship. Remus taught at Hogwarts and showed Harry how to cast a Patronus. But resigned when Snape revealed that he was, in fact, a werewolf, Fenrir was the one to change him._

_(Many more unknown)_

**Avery**

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair Colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_Skin Colour: Pale_

_Born: 1962_

_Went to school with Voldermort_

_One of the first Death Eaters_

_Association with Voldermort_

_Sentenced to life Imprisonment_

_Fought in first Wizarding War_

_Victims_

_(Unknown)_

**Faith Sanders**

_Species: Animagus, Panther_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_Skin Colour: Pale_

_Born: 1970_

_Associated with lord Voldermort_

_Life imprisonment_

_One of first death eaters_

_Fought in first wizarding war_

_Victims_

_(Unkown)_

I had always made notes on important files ever since I was young, it had helped out when I needed to find things out like where Sirius would be held and who had or hadn't escaped. Putting my quill and ink aside, I took my parchment upstairs and folded it into the centre of my scrapbook inside my packed trunk. It was only eleven and my stuff was packed, my owl on its way to the Weasleys to wait for me, and dad at work. Nothing to do. Sulking, I carried my re-filled coffee cup to my room and sat on the bed staring out the window. A blur of white went through the woods. What is that? It's the second time I've seen it in just two days. Unicorn? No too fast. Vampire? Possible but unlikely considering the Cullens only just left. Ghost? Quite possible but they tend to be more transparent than simple white and aren't generally that fast. What is it? Looking at the clock I realized I had been contemplating the mysterious white figure for almost an hour and it was two minutes until noon, the time we always arrived at the Weasley me, Hermione or Harry, unless it wasn't planned. Running down the steps I wrote a quick note to my dad on the parchment, telling him to take care of himself and send me any more information if he had any, before grabbing my trunk and standing in the centre of our overly large fireplace, grabbing floo powder out of the 'coal' bucket in front I held it in my hand before dropping it.

"The Burrow."


	3. Floo Powder, Girl Time, Cousinly Love

I was moving, it felt like my stomach was in my mouth and I had the worst case of butterflies, I was dizzy from all the continuous spinning, and it was all I could do not to vomit. Finally landing at the burrow I stumbled out and fell on my knees breathing hard.

"Never. Get. Used. To That." Each word was separate by a gasp. I heard snickering coming from a few feet away and Hermione knelt down beside me, rubbing my back whilst Ron grabbed my trunk and drug it to Ginny's room where I, she, and Hermione would be sleeping. I looked up to find the culprits who were snickering.

"Shut it you pair before I hex you." That did it. Fred and George burst out laughing and ended up getting smacked around the back of the head by Ginny and Harry. I couldn't help but laugh along with them now that I'd caught my breath. Getting up I turned to hug my cousin with a huge smile on my face, Hermione wrapped her arms around me next, then Ginny, finally I turned to the still laughing twins and hugged them. Ron jumped down the last few steps and picked me up in a hug before his mom; Molly Weasley came bustling in asking me if I needed anything or if I was hungry.

"A tea would be great." She smiled hugely happy to be able to do something and we followed her in.

"Mom can I have…" Ron was cut off by his mom.

"You have arms and legs Ronald, do it yourself." I loved their relationship, she would go to the ends of the earth for her children but if they wanted a snack, they had to do it themselves.

"But mom Bella gets…" Cut off again.

"Bella is a guest, now hop to it." I smirked at Ron as he grumbled about it being unfair. Hermione and Harry sat next to me chuckling. They would also be getting waited on hand and foot by Mrs Weasley, we loved her, she was like another mother, a bit like Esme. Sigh, I missed them so much.

"What's wrong Bella?" I realized a tear had fell from my eye and wiped it away before meeting Hermione's eyes. She could see the sadness and pain in them

"Girl moment needed. Mrs. Weasley could you possible bring the tea up to Ginny's room?" Hermione used her innocent tone, as soon as Mrs. Weasley saw my face she nodded and pretty much shoved us out grabbing Ron and Harry before they could follow.

"Girl moment, means just girls I'm afraid. Now Sit." We heard grumbling the whole way up to the third floor and as soon as we were in the bedroom, I cracked. Tears spilt from my eyes in a continuous flowing river and sobs wracked my body. Ginny and Hermione were with me the whole time, hugging me and whispering soft crooning sounds. Once most of the tears had stopped, two hours later after tea and dinner had been brought up I explained what had happened and they comforted me more making me feel loved and cared for. Something I had needed. Nothing had ever felt so painful, I had never shown much interest in having a boyfriend or anything like that but when I fell for Edward I fell hard, and he was no longer there to catch me.

"Bella, please don't cry, he was an idiot but you can't let the bastard get you down." I looked at Ginny in surprise.

"Since when did you cuss?" She blushed slightly.

"Since spending too much time with Fred and George as my mom would say." I finally let out a laugh and I realized, everything really would be okay. I had my friends and my family and I would soon be returning to Hogwarts. My home.

After cleaning myself up I went downstairs to see Harry sat in the living room a frown on his face.

"Hey Cousin, come for a walk?" He just nodded and we walked around the burrow.

"So I got your letter. About the dream." He still didn't look at me just started trying to act indifferent.

"Yeah what could it mean?" He sounded simply curious but I knew him so much better.

"Well, the spell he cast? That is the killing curse and if your dreams are true the caretaker is long dead." I saw him flinch but I think a part of him already knew that the caretaker was gone.

"Okay but how come I can see it Bella?" He started to sound panicky and I stopped, putting my hands on his shoulders and made him look up.

"Well I think it has something to do with when he tried to kill you, remember Voldermort saying he gave you some of his powers? Well that binded you together, the only reason its just you who can kill him and visa versa, well it also binded your mind and so you can see it, I don't think he's aware of it yet, if he was he'd be able to read yours too, but there is a way to stop it." He seemed a little relieved but still really worried and stressed.

"How? Please help me Bella" It didn't take a lot to see how desperate he was and I gave him a hug as I told him I would.

"I will. As soon as we're back at school I'll teach you the art of Occlumency, for now though, study it, I left the book on your bed." After that I told him about the issue with Edward which was followed by an awful lot of death threats aimed at him. All I could do was giggle at my over protective cousin, I loved him so much.

The rest of the trip leading up to the Quidditch world cup was anything but uneventful, there were pranks pulled by me Fred and George, shopping with the girls, me and Hermione tutored the boys, we helped them with the homework, I lent Hermione some of my books for the next years as she liked to be prepared for what was coming. We had visited Sirius and helped him clean up, well I did, Harry couldn't clean without using magic – I, however was used to it –so he just sat and finished the homework. Sirius and I gossiped about my dad and I laughed at some of the old stories of when he was at Hogwarts with my dad, Harry's dad James, Lupin and Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew oh how I hated that bastard. But I had to laugh at some of the things they all did. His Animagus form did truly say something about him though. Pettigrew really was a rat. Before I knew it I was being woken up at five in the morning by Mrs. Weasley, well Molly as she kept telling me to call her. Ugh I really hated mornings.

"Why do we need to be up so early?" I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Because the Portkey leaves at seven." Molly answered in an overly chirpy voice.

"Ugh." I dragged my but off the magically folded out bed and shivered at the cold morning chill. I practically ran towards where my clothes were sitting on a stool in the corner and yanked them on after pulling off my tank top and holey sweat pants. Molly lit a fire in the hearth and Hermione slowly sat up, weak from the early morning cold.

"Ugh, I still don't get it." Hermione grumbled, she was actually a morning person but getting woken up at 5 am after being up till late studying wasn't fun.

"Get what?" I yawned as I made myself comfy, seated in front of the fire whilst brushing my hair, it was already a lost cause but I had might as well try.

"The big deal about Quidditch, I mean you love it though you hated gym in muggle school, what's that about?" She sounded really confused.

"Ah right, well I think we both know I'm not very well balanced on my feet, however when I'm flying everything kicks into overdrive for me, my instincts become better honed, I can balance, throw, catch, etc. without even thinking about it, it's the one sport I'm good at, that and swimming. Swimming though doesn't need balance, which is why I'm good at it."

"Fair enough, wonder if there is a spell to fix your clumsiness."

"Probably not, I think it's psychological, my mom always wanted my to be a dancer, I think I sort of rebelled through my lack of balance." I smirked thinking of the agitation and disappointment on my mothers face when it didn't work out and I was unable to do it in fear of harming myself and/ or others as my teacher had said. Hermione finished getting dressed just as the boys stumbled in, eyes half closed and a permanent grimace set on their faces. I stood up and grabbed my back pack, filled with a sleeping bag, , tomorrows clothing, some books, toiletries, all the stuff I'm going to need for sleeping in a tent overnight, as it goes;

"Ron will I even need a sleeping bag?"

"Nah, not unless you wanna sleep outside under the stars which I doubt, bit cold for that." He smirked at me but it didn't last as a yawn took over.

"Yeah right, we both know I'm more of an indoor girl." I left my sleeping bag in the rucksack anyway, for no other reason than the fact I couldn't be bothered to take it out.

"Ugh one bad thing about being here? Molly won't make our bags lighter by casting that spell which I always forget the name of. You know Hermione the one that makes it lighter?"

"HURRY UP!" There went Molly's cheerfulness. We all shouted a chorus of 'coming' back and groggily walked down the steps. Breakfast was great, as normal, Molly kept shovelling more food onto our plates and before we knew it we were walking up some huge hill towards the Portkey, all of us trying to catch our breath.


	4. Hike, Diggory and Flashbacks

"For Goodness Sake, Mr Weasley how much farther is it, in case you didn't notice I'm not much of an athlete." His cheerful whistling and humming was getting on my last nerve, I just wanted to get to our tent so I could go back to sleep.

"Course you are, best Quidditch player in a century along with Mr Potter here, of course." Again with the ignoring about how far away we are, I swear down if he's gotten us lost, I'm gonna...

"Ron where are we even going?" Oh Yeah, good question Harry, still didn't think they'd get a straight answer, though.

"Dunno. Dad where are we going?" Ron shouted to Arthur –Mr Weasley –Who was in the lead whereas them two were lagging behind, I wasn't much better only being a few steps in front with Fred and George who were busy planning a prank to pull on Draco when we got back to school, even I –Grumpy and tired as I was –found myself giggling at some of the more insane ideas. Arthur shouted back to Ron over his shoulder.

"Haven't the foggiest. Keep up." Well that explains the fact that he wouldn't answer how much farther it was. We carried on walking through the woods and the air started to wake me up a little, me and the twins ended up going ahead so we were right behind Mr Weasley. I was watching my feet so at first I didn't notice that there was a man not far ahead of us until he shouted back.

"Arthur!" I raised my head to see Mr Weasley raise his hand to a man that was around the same age as him, with a huge backpack and a sort of old cap, you knows, like the one Delboy wears in that muggle T.V show 'only fools and horses'. We started making our way over to the man.

"It's about time son." Me and the twins exchanged amused glances. Arthur was most definitely not his son, there could only be a couple of years between each other if any at all. Maybe it's one of those things old people do, you know when they call you dear and really you only just met them.

"Sorry Amos, some of us got off to a sleepy start."

He looked back at me and I playfully glared at him and stuck my tongue out, he chuckled at my antics and so did the twins.

"You are so immature." We started a playful banter that we normally had referring to pranks and immaturity.

"That's rich coming from you pair of pranksters." They had a look of mock hurt on their faces.

"Pranks are not immature, they are a way of life; one we will continue with when we are old and in St. Mungos Old Folks Home." I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"St. Mungos is a hospital, dipshit, you mean St. Mangos." They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Same thing." All of us ended up laughing and I wasn't all that tired anymore. Once we reached 'Amos'. Arthur started introducing us.

"This is Amos Diggory everyone." Diggory? Where have I heard that name before?

"He works with me at the ministry." Before anyone could make any sort of hello or nice to meet you a figure jumped from the tree and landed next to them. The girls squeaked in surprise whereas I just smirked, show off.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur shook Cedric's hand and Hermione whispered in my ear.

"That's who Harry was on about in his letter; the one we think would make a great boyfriend for you." He must have heard because he looked over and smirked I just rolled my eyes, I knew who he was now. He was my first friend at Hogwarts, but it only lasted until he was sorted into Hufflepuff and me, Gryffindor.

"_Bye Daddy." I was just about to get on the train but I was saying one last goodbye to my dad, it would be a long time until I'd see him again.._

"_Goodbye my little angel. You be good and make sure to write every day."_

"_Every day?" I tried not to let my agitation show but he might have saw slight horror._

"_Well okay not every but at least once a week." _

"_Okay daddy, I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too princess." He hugged me goodbye and I got on the train, I had come a bit early so there were still a few empty carriages and I sat in one half way down. It was nice, big, with comfy seats and a big window, dad said that a woman came down with a trolley during and we could buy sweets, dad gave me some money before we left. I looked out the window and could still see my dad, he heaved a big sigh and went towards where we'd come in, I saw him disappear through the barrier and I felt alone, really alone, I didn't cry though, nope, I never cried in public, only when I was on my own in my bedroom. I had put my stuff in the compartment above my head and sat down next to the window looking at the people who were coming and going. A pair of red headed twins got my attention quickly, they were waving bye at their mom and had looks of pure excitement as they got on the train, they looked fun, I later found out they were Fred and George. Then there was a pretty girl who was about my height with blonde hair that went down her back and a look of worry on her face, but when you had been reading people as long as I had you could see the worry wasn't for herself it was for her mom, that's sweet, Her name was Hazel as I learnt later on. Another person I'd seen was a… the carriage door opened and I looked up to see a boy with messy bronze hair and stormy grey eyes, his skin was pale too, not as pale as mine but still pale, he looked nervous._

"_Erm… hi, I'm Cedric." I smiled warmly at him, he was really cute._

"_It's nice to meet you Cedric, I'm Bella Swan." He answered with a huge grin that would make any eleven year old girl blush._

"_Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." He seemed a bit more sure of himself but still not completely over his nerves. Was he nervous about talking to me? No he's probably just a bit scared about starting school_

"_Of course." He put his stuff in the compartment above and sat across from me we were talking for the whole ride apart from when he left to get changed and I did the same in the carriage. We both took a deep breath at the same time as the train stopped and we ended up laughing a little. He pulled his luggage down and I stood to do the same, I couldn't reach. I had threw it up it's a lot harder to get it down, I was stood on tip toes and heard a bang come from the train corridor and jumped, I fell backwards and expected to land flat on my back but a pair of strong arms –especially for an eleven year old –caught me and helped me back to my feet, I was turning red by now but he didn't comment just smiled and grabbed a hold of my bag before yanking it down._

"_Thankyou." My voice was still a little shaky; I told myself it was from the near fall not the fact that we were really close._

"_Your welcome." I moved back so he could exit through the compartment door, when we heard a teacher or the driver, I don't really know shouting through the corridor._

"_Leave your luggage we will collect it and take it to your rooms." Oh._

"_Well, erm, I guess I didn't need to almost break my neck." I giggled embarrassed and he just smirked and shrugged before dropping his bag on the seat he'd been sat in and put mine on top of it. Before taking my hand and pulling me through the crowded corridor, once we were outside I saw a really big man as in he could have been a giant if it wasn't for the fact I'd read a lot about them and I knew they were a lot bigger, maybe half giant? _

"_Firs' Years, over ere!" Cedric grudgingly took me over in that direction but kept himself between me and the big guy._

"_Come on, into the boats, quickly now, don't fall in and no rocking the boats. Or splashing!" Cedric helped me into the boats before climbing in and sitting himself down next to me. A pretty Chinese girl got in across from Cedric and smiled flirtatiously at him; he smiled a polite smile back and then turned to carry on talking to me. I was really flattered she was a lot prettier than me but he wasn't interested. He only paid attention to me, a boy got in next to the Chinese girl –Cho – he was spending the whole ride trying to talk to Cho but she was still batting her eyelids at Cedric who didn't even notice. We turned a corner and the castle was laid out before us, I gasped, it was so beautiful with lights singing through every window, it was huge and mysterious with so many secrets to uncover, so many places to explore, it wasn't scary; it was magical. Cedric grabbed my hand as we stopped just next to the castle grounds he got out and helped me so I didn't fall into what was called the black lake, Cho was glaring at me and I smirked back, as we got to the castle doors we were led up a set of stairs, it was so beautiful, it just screamed cheerful. Cedric was still clutching my hand and it was starting to sweat a bit, he was as nervous as me. Once we got to the top of the staircase an older woman with a big black hat and dark green coat greeted us._

"_Welcome to Hogwarts! Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." Everyone started talking between each other and I turned to see that Cedric was frozen._

"_It'll be okay Cedric." He looked at me and seemed nervous again._

"_Where are you hoping to be sorted?" I could see he was trying to distract himself, so I answered his question._

"_I'm hoping for Gryffindor like my dad, but my little cousin thinks I'll be in Hufflepuff." He seemed, actually I couldn't work out the emotions swimming in his eyes at all._

"_Why does he think that?" I don't even know if he was trying to distract himself now or whether he was actually curious._

"_He says that I'm too kind and loyal to be anything else." He smiled at me._

"_I can believe the kind and loyal bit but there seems to be more than what you let on, I think you'd be great in any house."_

"_You too, where do you want to be sorted?" Before he could answer the teacher came back out to us._

"_We're ready for you now, follow me." The wide wooden doors swung open and I was in awe of the beautiful dining hall. With four long tables that stretched from the front of the room to the back, the tables had witches and wizards from about twelve to eighteen and for each table were different coloured robes. We were led up to another table at the back where all the older witches and wizards sat, I'm guessing the teachers. The ceiling was even more amazing, it was enchanted to look like the night sky, so you could see stars shining brightly from there place. _

"_Now just stand along here please." The teachers table was on a small sort of platform and we were all stood in front of it. On a small stool was a big black hat and I was looking at it oddly, what on earth was it doing there?_

"_Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." An elderly man with a big white beard reaching down to his waist stood up, he had a kind face with twinkling blue eyes and crescent moon spectacles._

"_I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce, the first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students also our caretaker, Mr filch' –he pointed to a grumpy looking old guy stood by the doors we'd just come through –'has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, to those of who do not wish, to die a most painful death. Thankyou." And on that cheerful note the students were silent. The woman stood a few steps to the side of the stool._

"_Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Angelina Johnson!" A black girl with pretty black braids went and sat on the stool. The hat started talking! I jumped back and only stayed up because Cedric still had hold of me._

"_Hmm, right then, ummm right, Gryffindor!" The girl hopped off the stool and went to sit with the students in red and gold ties, hers magically changed to that colour too. _

"_Jac Wileman" A blonde haired tall boy walked up taking carefully measured step and help his head high, the sorting hat had barely grazed his head when it decided._

"_Slytherin!" The boy walked the same way over to the table with green but you could see a proud smirk on his face, he went where he had wanted, Cedric turned me towards him._

"_Every wizard that had gone bad was in Slytherin." My eyes widened and I looked at that boy wondering, will he do the same? I couldn't answer Cedric because that was when his name was called. He let go of my hand and started walking towards the hat. It took quite a long time for it to finally make a decision but when it did you could see that Cedric was neither happy nor sad, he just accepted it._

"_Hufflepuff!" I zoned out a little after then, I did know that it had mainly consisted of Slytherins and Ravenclaws, my name was finally called and there were only a few remaining besides me. I carefully walked up so as not to trip, when I sat down and the hat was on my head my eyes sought out Cedric's and he was smiling._

"_Gryffindor!" I wasn't sure what I felt about that. I wanted to be classed as brave and strong like my dad but I'd lose the only friend I'd made so far. I put on a happy face and skipped over to sit next to the girl called Angelina. After that the last few were called; one more Ravenclaw, Lauren Rose, another Hufflepuff, Keri Forster and five more Gryffindors, Fred and George Weasley, they were twins, and Lee Jordan, Kiera Forrest and Jaydn Arthur. I never spoke to Cedric after that night. I tried but he just ignored me and after a while I just gave up._


	5. Catchups, Tents & Arguments

Cedric became very handsome over the years. He was cute as hell as a boy but now he was the most sought after guy in Hogwarts, I only knew that because Hermione and Ginny told me, I never really was up to date with gossip. Amos looked at the rest of us and spotted Harry from where he was trying to hide behind me, he really couldn't deal with attention especially when he was half asleep.

"Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter." He grudgingly walked over to Amos and shook his hand.

"Yes sir." He was being polite and I gave him a mothering smile where he sneakily slipped me the birdie.

"Great, great pleasure." You could see from his face it really was. Only me, Harry, Cedric and Amos were still standing everyone else had started going ahead.

"Pleasure to meet you too sir, let me introduce my amazing cousin Bella swan." I rolled my eyes, both trying to put the attention on me and suck up during it, sneaky bugger.

"Bella swan? I think I know your father Charlie, he's an Auror am I correct?"

"That's right sir. Best there is, but I'm biased to say so." He laughed with me and Cedric was looking at me strange.

"From what I've heard he's better than mad-eye moody himself." I smiled a huge smile glad someone agreed with me. I looked at Cedric.

"It's nice to actually see you again without it being a glance in the corridor." He blushed and I hid a giggle, his dad looked confused for a moment before something dawned on him.

"You mean this is the Bella Swan you were writing about for…" Cedric cut him off

"DAD!" Harry was in a full out laughing fit and I tackled him to the ground but was giggling myself so much that I ended up falling with him..

"Harry! Bella! Get off the floor and hurry up before we miss the bloody portkey!" We both got up and looked at Mr Weasley with innocent eyes.

"Sorry Mr Weasley." We chorused he chuckled and turned around to move towards where everyone else was standing, once his back was turned me and Harry kept jabbing each other in the ribs and trying to trip each other up. I pulled my leg back to kick harry and it hit something else. I turned to see Cedric stood there with a grimace.

"Shit, sorry, Cedric." He just chuckled.

"Now the eleven year old I knew wouldn't have dreamt of using such language." He doesn't know me anymore. I changed, we all did apparently.

"Yeah well, she kind of died when growing up needed to be done quick enough for the rest of me to survive." He looked confused but ashamed at the same time I went to say sorry but Hermione's shout cut me off.

"Harry! I need to talk to you!" I went to go with him and get away when she shouted again. "Alone!" Damn meddlesome friends trying to set me up, I gave her a death glare and she smiled smugly at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you I was just playing around."

"I know, I can't believe I went off on you like that."

"So you became rather popular over the years didn't you? Friends in every house, even Slytherin."

"Yeah well only the one in there, she's only there because of ambition and vanity, otherwise she's a nice girl, her boyfriend, Draco however is another story."

"Ahh yes, how Jessica Williamson puts up with him I'll never know." We kept bantering playfully back and forth when Arthur and Amos called us over after finding the portkey, Amos smiled smugly at his son when he saw us walking together. I'm confused, but there's nothing knew there. When we got to the top of a god awful hill, everyone was stood in a circle around a manky old boot.

"Is that it? Seriously?" Okay so I might be used to magic but come on! A boot?"

"Well it's one of the last things a muggle would suspect." I had to agree but didn't stop mumbling

"Might as well be a bloody tree branch, or a stick, or a blade of grass…" Cedric was the only one paying me any attention and he just rolled his eyes at half the stuff I said.

We all knelt on the ground and put a hand on the Portkey, Cedric's was right next to mine and partly overlapping my fingers, I was totally confused.

"1…2…3" We were off, I felt dizzy and sick and I didn't like it at all. This was so much worse than floo powder.

"Let go kids." Arthur told us from his part of the boot.

"What?" Hermione still wasn't used to certain magic things.

"Let go!" We did. I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry fall away and I was following, I knew this landing wouldn't be fun so I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. Two strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me into a standing position in the air, I could feel their legs moving and I snuck a peek up to see Cedric holding onto me, I blushed and looked down avoiding his eyes, other than me, Cedric, Amos and Arthur the rest had made a splat landing.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses hey?" Arthur was the first to step onto ground, followed by Amos and then me and Cedric, Hermione's face was smug as she took in Cedric's arms around me. Everyone was still sat on the floor and Cedric let go of me, I'm so proud I didn't pout, everyone started getting up and Cedric gave Harry a hand, I smiled a little at that.

"Thanks." Cedric didn't say anything else just smiled at him I turned to walk with Amos and Arthur and before I knew it Cedric was jogging to catch up with us, probably wanted to stay with his dad. It was only a short hill and as we got to the top we saw witches and wizards on brooms flying about and loads of tents all over the field.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch world cup!" Totally worth me getting out of bed for. We got about half way through the cluster of tents when Amos and Arthur turned to each other.

"Time to part ways chaps. See you at the game." Cedric and Amos started going one way and the rest of us went the other, I didn't realize I hadn't said goodbye until Harry shouted.

"See you later Cedric." Hermione hit me around the back of the head.

"Ow, what?" She gave me the look and I avoided her eyes, she may be younger but she can be scary.

"You were supposed to be flirting, you were doing so well but you didn't even say goodbye."

"I kind of didn't even realize until Harry shouted it." She just sighed and rolled her eyes before following the guys. Yep I'm totally useless with guys, maybe that's why Edward left. But what about his family? Okay so there were guys and Rosalie didn't even pretend to like me, but Alice and Esme did, they were girls, I was a good friend and to my dad, a good daughter, why would they leave? My head hurt and I shut out the thoughts about them. We finally arrived outside a tiny tent but I knew that once I got in, it would huge so I walked on through, I was right me. Me and Harry were the last to enter and he looked around in surprise, it's kind of hard to camp when your carer is a fugitive. The twins were sat at a table putting there feet up, literally. Ron was, of course, in the kitchen, the girls were exploring and Arthur was running around telling everyone off. Harry just stood there in awe and I smiled at the look on his face. It was nice seeing him like this, not a worry or care.

"Girls choose a bunk and unpack. Ron get out of the kitchen we're all hungry." I had to chuckle at Arthur, he was a great dad to his kids and a real fun loving guy.

"Yeah, Get out of the kitchen Ron." The twins were mocking Arthur and generally loving annoying the hell out of him, but hey that's what twin sons are for.

"Feet off the table." Arthur turned to them with a mock serious expression.

"Feet off the table." Again they both repeated Arthurs words at the same time, they took there feet down and as soon as Arthur turned around put them back up.

"I love magic." I smiled at my cousin and led the way in going for the left over bunk. Top for me since I had one for myself.

After relaxing and napping I made a lunch that Molly would be proud of and we were off to the match. I was so excited, even Hermione who wasn't really interested in Quidditch was really looking forward to it. We were walking up the many steps when Malfoy had to make an appearance, Jess was with him though, she squealed when she saw me and ran over to give me a hug, I smiled hugely back. We asked the normal, how has your summer been etc before she moved onto Hermione and Ginny whilst Draco tried giving us all a hard time. Ron hadn't even noticed there presence, Malfoy and his dad, Lucius, had stayed on the row below whilst Jess had skipped up the stairs to see us.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" I knew Ron couldn't have noticed them because he was still in a great mood but of course the Malfoy's couldn't resist a chance to mock us.

"Well put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius was a prick and I had to bite back a Cullen (wince) worthy growl.

"Father, Jess and I are in the ministers box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Jess just rolled her eyes at the usual bickering whilst Draco got a big head because his dad's abilities to threaten people reached even the Minister Of Magic.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people." Lucius had hit Draco in the stomach with his cane, Jess just said sorry with her eyes and literally jumped over the banister down to the floor, sporty bitch, she knew I couldn't do that without breaking something. Got to love her though, she was loyal as fuck. I was glaring at them and Harry knew I was gonna end up punching one of them so he just grabbed my shoulder and started to turn me away but Lucius used him cane to grab Harry's trouser leg forcing him to turn around and listen to what he had to say.

"Do enjoy yourself wont you. While you can." He had a smirk on his face which I was determined to knock off.

"Why you little… Come up here and say that you no good son of a…" Harry cut me off.

"Bella!" I said the rest with my eyes and stomped off up the stairs the guys behind me, I went up the last two levels of stairs with a death glare, I wasn't even looking where I was going until I bumped into Cedric, literally.


	6. The Match, Misunderstandings and Fire

He grabbed hold of me to stop me flying back and was smiling down at me with an amused expression when I looked up.

"So I'm guessing you don't get on with the Malfoy's."

"I swear down if I see Lucius again today he is going to get what's been coming to him since the bastard became a death eater before the first wizarding war." I thought he would roll his eyes at my antics but he smirked.

"I'll help." I blushed, for some reason, I hadn't blushed since _him._

"I wont need it but your more than welcome to throw a few punches." We were laughing and discussing loads of way to make the Malfoy's pay when the Irish flew right over our head.

"Hurry up take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for." Arthur was right we did have to duck under a sort of metal thing but the view was awesome. We were at the very top of the stadium.

"Come on!" Fred and George were already over the Malfoy fiasco and enjoying themselves. I was determined to do the same. They were with the Irish wearing green and white scarves and leprechaun hats. They even had there face painted white with a four leaf clover.

"It's the Irish. There's Troy." Cedric whispered to me.

"And Merlit." He looked shocked that I actually knew the teams' names' well I was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, with Harry as my second in command.

"And Murlan." The twins shouted, so much for our whispers. The Irish all cast a spell that shot green and white sparks created a firework Leprechaun that started dancing. I was laughing and so was Cedric, it felt as though it was just us. Amos and Arthur were talking, Hermione and Ginny, The twins and Harry and Ron me and Cedric had each other. Coincidence? Probably not, Hermione is in so much trouble when we get back to the tent, but for now, I'm going to enjoy my time with the school stud. Wink. The crowd started chanting Ireland and I went along with it, I was quarter Irish so I figured I might as well cheer for my blood. Cedric looked at me strange and I was about to question him when the twins shouted.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" They flew straight through the firework leprechaun, destroying it, the sparks separated and turned red and I stood there pouting. Cedric took one look at my face and started chuckling. They flew right in front of us and I stuck my tongue out causing the seeker to raise an eyebrow at me. My friends responded with a chorus of whoa. Cedric stopped laughing abruptly and I looked up to see him glaring at the guy. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape, thankfully he never noticed. The same guy that Cedric was glaring at started doing a bunch of tricks like flipping on his broom etc. and it was shown on the big screen which is when I noticed who the seeker was, Hermione however didn't.

"Who's that?" Fred answered her without even a hint of blasphemy.

"That is the best seeker in the world!" The crowd started chanting Krum including Harry and the twins, Cedric was unusually quiet and I glanced up to see him looking down at me, I smiled up at him causing him to turn and face the pitch, I did the same, and then the Minister started to speak and introduce the game.

"Good evening! As minister for magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!" And it did. I was so enraptured with the game and the techniques they used it took me ages to notice that Cedric was stood behind me with his arms around my waist, chin resting on my head, I wouldn't have noticed if Hermione didn't slyly elbow me, no one else apart from Ginny, Hermione and Amos had even realized. The girls were grinning and Amos had a strange look on his face, a look of knowing but what he knew I couldn't tell.

Ludovic Bagman provided the match commentary. Ireland wore green robes with each player's name embroidered in silver on their back. They all flew Firebolt broomsticks and Leprechauns served as the team's mascots. Veela were Bulgaria's mascots and they played in robes of scarlet. Irish Chaser, Troy scored the first goal of the match. After another two Irish goals, Ivanova registered Bulgaria's opening score. Then Ireland's Seeker Aidan Lynch was fooled by Viktor Krum's Wronski Feint, but managed to continue play after the aid of some mediwizards. Fifteen minutes later Ireland had stretched their lead to 130-10, when their Chaser Mullet was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, and was awarded a penalty. This led to anarchy, with another penalty being awarded to Ireland and referee Hassan Mostafa being distracted by the Veela . Quigley sent a Bludger towards Krum which broke his nose. Lynch then spotted the Snitch, but was beaten in the race for it by Krum. Despite this, Ireland still ran out the victors. The final score was 170-160. The Irish team performed a lap of honour before being presented with the Quidditch World Cup in the stadium's Top Box

The game ended and I had learnt loads more techniques for Gryffindor, the Irish won which Ron was really pissed about, me however, I was ecstatic and so were the twins. As we walked back down the steps Cedric kept his arm around my shoulders and I tried not to let him notice how my heart skipped a beat every few seconds. I was just wondering what would happen if anyone from Hogwarts saw us when who should show up but Keri Forster, a friend of mine from Hufflepuff, the same house as Cedric, gulp.

"Bella! Cedric! OMG! How are you? Are you like together or..?" Cedric quickly removed his arm.

"No! Erm… I mean… we're just friends. Hello Keri, nice to see you."

"Same here. Sorry can I steal Bella a moment?" She had grabbed me and we were stood a few feet away so no one could hear us but they could still see us."

"Okay. Spill."

"Really Keri, nothing is going on we've only started speaking properly today since first year on the train, that really is it." She looked disappointed until she saw someone over my shoulder and a high pitched squeal left her lips.

"Seamus! Over here!" Oh no. "Bella, meet my boyfriend, well I mean I know you already know each other since you're in the same house and all but… anyway we're going out, how great is that, I've been crushing on him for ages and then sent him an owl when I was drunk and voila." How she spoke so much and quickly without taking a breath I'll never know.

"That's great Keri. Good to see you Seamus." Harry could see how uncomfortable I was at the moment and so, like a good cousin, decided to rescue me.

"Bells! Come on we have to get going!" I smiled a thank you at him.

"Whoops. Sorry guys got to go, I'll speak to you soon, I'll see you on the train. Bye y'all." I left quickly and when I got there I saw that Amos and Cedric had gone. I tried not to be disappointed but a small minute part still was.

"Thankyou, that was really awkward, and it's really hard to talk in the middle of a huge crowd when everyone is shouting for each other."

"Don't worry cuz, that's what I'm here for."

We finally got back to the tent and I collapsed on one of the sofas. It didn't take long for me to get my strength back and then I was dancing an Irish jig with the twins whilst Ron defended the Bulgarians as Mr Weasley lit the lantern with a splint. Me and the twins were singing and dancing whilst Harry and the girls laughed at us, used to our antics, we were mainly doing it to annoy Ron. There was a lot of commotion outside but I assumed it was angry Bulgarian fans or overly happy Irish fans. Arthur went to check it out whilst we carried on having a laugh. Ron had, had enough and got on the table making an announcement of how amazing Krum was. Yup, that is why he lost haha.

"There's no one like Krum!" I burst out laughing as the twins harassed him.

"Krum! Dumb Krum!" They said it with a deep moronic voice. Making me laugh harder. Ron paid them no attention and carried on.

"It's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete. He's an artist!" The twins were flappin there arms and making stupid sounds whilst circling him. Ginny squeezed Ron's arm and laughed.

"I think you're in love Ron." He looked down and glared.

"Shut up." He was starting to sulk and me and the twins burst into song, Harry joining in half way through.

"Victor I love you, Victor I do, when we're apart my heart beats only for you." Ron glared at us all, there was a huge bang outside and Fred turned to look at the doorway.

"Sounds like the Irish have got there pride on." He laughed whilst George started hitting Ron with his Irish banner. Arthur burst in and broke George and Ron apart.

"Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish! We've got to get out of here. Now!" We all grabbed our backpacks that we hadn't unpacked yet and walked out. It was like a bomb site. Everyone was running in one direction or another panic all over there faces. This couldn't be good. What was going on? I grabbed Harry and shoved him towards Hermione and Ron, I wouldn't let him get left behind. I heard someone scream.

"Get Out! The death eaters are coming." I looked around in horror.

"No." A whisper escaped my lips. Fire was burning further away. We were all stood outside the tent taking in the havoc.

"Get back to the Portkey everyone and stay together! Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility. Go!" Arthur yelled at us and we took off. I caught the site of death eaters in the distance holding torches, I shoved Harry forward and made sure they stayed together, I wouldn't allow them to get separated. If anything happened to anyone, Harry had to be kept safe, he was the important one. We were all getting pushed about by the crowds and I got separated from them.

"Bella! Bella!" I couldn't get to them and so I ran in the other direction hoping to stumble across the Portkey or a familiar face. I tripped over and fell to the ground, something hit me hard in the face and then it went dark.

When I came too, the place was desolate and I was starting to panic, but I was alive, that's what mattered. Not one tent left standing; all of them had been burnt to ashes and the smoke hung in the air like fog. I caught a glimpse of someone and went to go to them when they said some words I had never heard before. That's when the smoke came together forming a shape that bought fear to the bravest of hearts. The dark mark. A skull that had a snake slithering out of its mouth. I must of made some sound because the figure started stalking towards me and I clutched my wand ready to fight, I couldn't stand up as my legs were still weak but my arms were fine so I was desperately hoping luck was on my side, please let it be Lucius cause I honestly would love to hurt that guy.

"Bella! Where are you?" A voice shouted I recognized the voice but couldn't place whose it was or which direction it was coming from.

"Bella!" Cedric? The figure looked around and stalked off in the opposite direction, I breathed a sigh of relief and stood up shakily.

"I've been looking for you for ages, ever since I got to the portkey to see everyone there but you. They wanted to come get you but wouldn't let Harry go in and couldn't leave him without back up just in case, I ran to find you whilst they were arguing it out." Cedric said as he hugged me, he had me and I could do nothing but stare in the direction the figure had left.

"I thought we'd lost you." He was a bit frantic but then he looked up and was confused.

"What is that?" How Cedric wasn't aware of what it was surprised me but I guess Amos never thought it to be a detail he'd need. Nor did I for that matter.

"The dark mark it's…" I started explaining when I felt the need to duck I grabbed Cedric's arms and forced him down too as a chorus of Stupify sounded and red sparks hit over my head.


	7. Dark Mark, Deatheaters & Tournaments

Cedric had wrapped his arms around me as we knelt on the floor, I let out a frightened squeak but that was all, I just wanted them to stop shouting when I heard a familiar voice.

"Stop, that's my son. Cedric, Isabella, are you all right?" Amos Diggory was there with Arthur Weasley right behind him.

"Which of you conjured it?" A man I recognized as Bartie Crouch was questioning us, he worked with my father but I don't think he recognized me with what I'm sure is ash and dirt covering my face.

"Crouch you can't…" Arthur tried defending us only to be cut off by Crouch.

"It is a lie. You have been discovered at the scene of the crime." Cedric just seemed confused as to what Crouch was getting at.

"Crime?" What was wrong with him? Didn't he realize what the dark mark meant?

"Bartie they're just kids." Amos was joining Arthur in trying to defend us.

"What crime?" I decided to fill Cedric in, I mean if we were going to be arrested for something, he might as well know what for.

"It's the dark mark Cedric, it's _his _mark." I refused to say _his _name in front of the ministry, normally I'd agree with Harry and Hermione being that fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself.

"Voldermort! Those people tonight in the masks, they were his followers weren't they?" How much had Amos kept Cedric in the dark all these years? Harry knew more about him from a small talk with Sirius just before his first year than Cedric does now.

"Yes. Death Eaters." Arthur decided to answer him but I didn't miss the disbelieving look he threw Amos.

"Follow me." I was unsure who Crouch meant to follow him but I thought I would make sure me nor Cedric would be going.

"Mr Crouch. You know my father, Charlie Swan, so you should definitely know that I wouldn't do it." I used my polite, persuasive voice my father was proud of I saw shock cross Crouch's face before sadness.

"Your family has nothing to do with what you're capable of. I would know, in case you have forgotten about my own son Ms Swan." I nodded at him sadly, I knew all about Bartie Crouch Junior and how he betrayed his family and every other good witch or wizard that got affected by Voldermort.

"You are right, but not all people want to be death eaters, I have grew up with my cousin Harry Potter, if I was in Voldermorts league then my cousin would be dead by now, don't you agree?" The only way to deal with the ministry is to talk sense, not emotions, I already knew that but I must have believed him knowing my father would affect how he viewed me, perhaps not.

"You may be right, however neither of you are in the clear as of yet but for now you can go." I nodded my head before remembering who really did conjure the dark mark.

"Then listen to me when I saw there was a man before, there." I pointed in the direction the death eater had been standing. Crouch nodded with a scared look on his face before looking at the other auror's,

"Weasley, Diggory go to your family. The rest of you, this way." Arthur and Amos nodded before looking at us when the rest of them had gone.

"A man Bella, who?" Arthur looked at me with hope, hope that I had evidence we weren't behind it, they both knew we weren't but, the ministry officials would need proof for both causes however it would mean a lot of questioning if we weren't cleared straight away. It was a shame to have to burst their bubbles.

"I don't know, I never saw his face."

Thankfully by the time we were due to go to Hogwarts the ministry had decided there wasn't enough evidence to convict me or Cedric of the crime. At the moment I was sat on the train in our compartment with Hermione, Ron and Harry. I had seen some of my other friends from different houses and years, but they all had there own close group just like us. Hermione was reading the daily prophet about the dark marks appearance at the Quidditch World Cup whilst I stared out the window. You could hear Amelie, the witch who brought the trolley down yelling if anyone wanted anything from the trolley. I had the Cullens on my mind and I couldn't help but wonder if I would veer see them again, a part of me wished I would and yet I didn't know what I would do if I were to see them. I missed them. All of them but, I had my real family with me, all of them, apart from my father, were somewhere on the train. I hadn't seen Cedric since we parted ways after the Portkey had left us where we were in the beginning. Amelie looked in our compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" I just smiled at her and shook my head, Harry and Ron got there money out before heading to the hall where the trolley was.

"A packet of drewballs and a liquorice wand." As Amelie rummaged around the trolley Ron looked at the money in his hand.

"On second thought, just the drewballs." Harry was stood next to him.

"It's alright. I'll get it." Ron shook his head, no.

"Just the drewballs, thanks." He came and sat back down and Harry carried on looking at the trolley wondering what to get.

"Two pumpkin pasties please." One of the girls had walked down and ordered what she wanted, I could see Harry looking at her, I think someone has a crush, I stood up to look at who he was watching to see my friend Hazel Lucas. She smiled at Harry whilst Kiera, who was behind her giggled at the look he was giving Hazel.

"Thankyou." She noticed me looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Hey Bells. How you been?"

"Good thanks Haze, how bout you two?" Kiera was the first to answer saying she was fine, before motioning me to walk closer to her, I did and she whispered in my ear.

"Word of warning, Keri has been adamant that you and Diggory are a couple." Kiera knew better than to believe everything Keri said but, just because she didn't, didn't mean no one else did. I just groaned. Kiera smiled sympathetically. Kiera was a complete potions genius, her mother became the transfiguration teacher when McGonagall decided she would rather put more time into actually experimenting and occasionally gave us an odd lesson teaching us some spells she had made herself, so most of the time Professor Forrest was teaching, that meant that Kiera and her sister Jordanna lived at the school 24/7 and Kiera even had her own potions lab that Forrest, Snape and Dumbledore had set up.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" I nodded and sat back down in the compartment pulling Harry with me.

"Who's that?"

"Hazel Lucas. She's in our house Harry, in my year." He just nodded with a dazed look, I looked over at Hermione to see agitation written all over her face.

"This is horrible. How can the ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security or..?" She trailed off.

"Loads. According to my dad, that's what worried them so much, it happened right under their noses." Ron was nodding in agreement with me. I had sent an owl to my dad asking him as soon as we'd gotten back. I could see Harry rubbing his scar out of the corner of my eye. Apparently so had Hermione.

"It's hurting again isn't it? Your scar."

"I'm fine." Harry never paid any mind to his scar but we all knew that it hurt when there was trouble from Voldermort coming.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What Bella saw at the world cup. And the dream." Hermione was adamant.

"She's right Harry." He sighed in resignation and took out his quill and parchment, the rest of us were quiet whilst he wrote the letter and when he got Hedwig out of her cage and let her out of the window with the letter. The rest of the train ride was uneventful but when we got to Hogwarts it was anything but, we were sat by the windows and saw a chariot pulled by flying horses landing on the grounds. By now all of the school who were close by were looking out of the window.

"There's something you don't see every day." Fred turned to us saying. I nodded and laughed, what does Hogwarts have in store for us this year I wonder? As it landed I caught sight of a huge ship rising up from under the black lake. What is going on? I noticed Cedric staring at me from the window next to us. I smiled politely before going back to looking out of the window, he didn't come over and before long the crowd parted and headed to the Great hall.

I was seated with all of my friends from Gryffindor; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Kiera, Lee, Fred, George, Neville, Hazel, Dean and Ginny. Harry kept watching Hazel and I kept seeing her sneak glances at him too. Seamus was talking to Kiera who was the oldest in our group since she was in her 7th year along with Hazel. Lee Jordan sat discussing pranks with the twins; he was there best friend apart from each other. It was always great when we were together, especially when I threw a party in the holidays where they all came along with our friends from other houses, my parties were legendary and everyone wanted an invite but it was only our friends we invited and not just people we spoke to now and then. Dumbledore stood up and conversations stopped as he started his speech. All of the 1st years had been sorted, only one standing out to me, Dennis Creevey the younger brother of Colin Creevey who always had a camera attached to his hands, they were both in Gryffindor.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well." Filch started running down the aisle between us towards Dumbledore, it was like a strange jog where his knees went too high up, and well, it just looked ridiculous, everyone was stifling their giggles. Dumbledore carried on. "You see, Hogwarts had been chosen-"He stopped speaking and exchanged a few words with Filch who had finally got there. I couldn't hear what was being said but as soon as they'd finished Filch ran back out in the same hilarious style. Dumbledore continued his speech. "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host, a legendary event, the triwizard tournament." The room erupted into hushed whispers, I was in shock. This year is going to be awesome, I am so entering. Dumbledore continued over the noise. "For those of you who do not know the triwizard tournament brings' together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school two students are selected to compete, and let me be clear, if chosen, you only have each other. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later, for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beubaxtons academy of magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime." A bunch of girls wearing blue robes entered the room and gracefully glided down the aisle, every so many steps they would turn to one table and put out their hands sighing. I recognized what the school was about immediately. It was a school for Veela's and half blood Veela's. Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens and Furies of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology but they appear to be young, beautiful Caucasian human females, and their appearances and especially their dances are magically seductive to almost all males. Veela's are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela's are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands. Trust me when I say you do not want to get on their bad side. They go to certain schools to help them control their anger and their power. All of the boys were engrossed in them whilst I looked on in amazement. Watching them now made me realize, Rosalie Hale was a Veela. How did I not notice before? The girls broke into a sort of run where there buts were shaking.

"Bloody Hell." Of course Ron would say something like that. The Veela's turned to the staff table and sighed with their arms out, butterflies appeared around them and started flying around. Beautiful. They broke apart and got into a line in the front of the room. Seamus nudged Ron and looked behind him.

"Blimey that's one big woman." I turned to notice that their headmistress was taller than Hagrid, obviously she had giant blood in her too. The final two girls were the most beautiful. One danced down the isle in a ballet fashion whilst next to her was a younger girl in a leotard gracefully flipped down the aisle before ending next to the other girl, who I'm guessing is her sister. The sisters bowed together causing more butterflies to appear and all of the men to burst into applause, I clapped too like most girls but only out of politeness. I caught a glance of Cedric to see him with the some awed look as the rest of the males and for some reason I felt angered, why? I shouldn't. I don't care. He's not my boyfriend or anything, I don't even know if we're friends. Dumbledore smiled and kissed Madam Maximes hand before announcing the second school.

"And now, greet our friends in the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High master, Igor Karkaroff.

The doors opened and in walked a bunch of hot guys. Yum. They walked a few steps and banged their staffs on the floor causing small sparks to appear at the base, they would spin the staff making it look almost invisible and then they broke into a run to the front of the room they stood on separate sides, in front of the staff table. One of them started doing some sort of break dancing and at the end as the doors opened again took out his wand which was alight and blew on it, a beautiful phoenix flew around the room before disappearing into smoke. I looked behind me to see three men. One was wearing white I'm guessing he is the high master, and the other I would recognize anywhere, and I guarantee so would Ron.

"Blimey it's him. Victor Krum." Yeah, Ron would definitely know him anywhere. Hearing his name he stopped by our table for a second, he must have recognized me from the game because he winked at me and bowed his head slightly, I just politely smiled up at him, he was a Hogwarts guest and I'll be damned if I wouldn't treat him like one. As they started walking again I realized I didn't know the last one, he must be a friend or something. I turned my head to the front catching a glimpse of a very angry Cedric, wonder what crawled up his butt. He saw me looking and smiled, but it wasn't real he was trying to cover up his anger with it, I smiled back but turned to the front and listened to the rest of what Dumbledore had to say about the tournament. When Karkaroff reached the front he hugged Dumbledore.

"Albus!" He had s strong accent I couldn't place, I couldn't tell you if it was Bulgarian or not. The teachers sat up at the staff table whilst the two schools separated. The Beubaxtons girls joined onto the end of the Ravenclaw table whilst the Durmstrang boys joined onto the Slytherins. Both of those tables had been magically extended and were longer than ours and the Hufflepuffs. Everyone was left to eat and discuss what we'd done over the summer and about the tri wizard tournament.


	8. You're Not Him!

"So Bella is it true you and Diggory are a couple? That guy is so hot, you're really lucky, I mean look at him." Angelina Johnson asked, she was a 7th year and was dating Fred. Ron spat his drink out all over Ginny and she stood up with a cry.

"Ronald!" I cut out the siblings bickering.

"No Ang, I'm not going out with him. Keri got confused when he saw him stood next to me at the Quidditch World Cup."

"With his arm around you! Bella can't you see how much of a big deal this is. Cedric doesn't pay attention to any of the girls here, he obviously likes you. Go for it." Keri had butted in defending herself. I just rolled my eyes.

"We spoke a little in first year that's all; he was probably being polite being as his father works for my dad in the Auror department." Before Keri could say anything Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent. Filch and three other Wizards had brought a huge ornament type thing in and placed it in front of the staff table. Wonder what that's about. I pushed aside my now empty plate and stared up at the headmaster. He caught my eye and smiled at me, he and my father fought Voldermort together in the first Wizarding War. It didn't last longer than a second before he addressed the hall.

"Can I have your attention please? I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory! That is what awaits the student who wins the Tri Wizard Tournament. But to do this, this student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." His voice was powerful and you could see the edge of worry in his features.

"Wicked." The twins, of course, thought it was great.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magical co-operation, Mr Bartemus Crouch. Bartie headed to the front of the room and as he did the front door opened and the ceilings sky turned stormy. Lightening and thunder filled the room but as quickly as it started it disappeared an enchantment from a wand, a wand connected to Alistair Moody. My fathers associate.

"Bloody Hell. It's mad eye Moody." He was stood there with his fake eye landing on our group whilst he hobbled over to Dumbledore, leaning on his cane as if without it he wouldn't be able to even stand which may be true

"Alistair Moody? The Auror?" Hermione of course knew exactly who he was even without growing up in the wizarding world

"Auror?" Dean was muggle born too and didn't have a clue.

"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. The other half by our Bella's dad. But Moody's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days." Unlike my dad, Madeye relished in the idea of fighting dark wizards, my dad only did it so our world would be safer. Alistair and Dumbledore had a manly hug.

"Ahh my dear old friend thanks for coming." Dumbledore seemed delighted to see Alistair.

"Stupid ceiling." You could hear his mumblings from here.

"Ahh Thankyou," Dumbledore didn't seem to know what to say and so walked back over to the ornament thing whilst Alistair stood against the wall and got out a flask turning slightly away before drinking it and giving a little shake. Alcohol? Unlikely.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Seamus had noticed the strange way he drank it too, like he was trying to hide it at the same time as being obvious. It confused me.

"I dunno but I don't think its pumpkin juice." Harry was thinking along the same lines as me. A potion? Or a drunk?

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament." The room was filled with an uproar of angry students. I however was glad. Knowing my friends they would put their names down and be killed. Fred and George would definitely try but I highly doubt they would make it through unscathed. Hermione seemed happy about it too, Kiera, Hazel and I all smiled at each other, we would definitely be putting our names forth. Although I am pretty sure Hermione will be pissed. Then again I don't need to tell her; unless I'm one of the two champions then she'll never know. The room was still in an up roar and Dumbledore stepped forth to stand by the strange ornament.

"Silence!" The room immediately quieted and he cast a spell at the ornament. What I now know was the casing lowered until all that was left was a huge Goblet filled with blue fire that was burning atop it in mid air.

"The Goblet Of Fire! Anyone wishing to enter the contest need merely to write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the fire before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment the Tri Wizard Tournament has Begun!" Wicked!

That night my friends and I were sat inside the Gryffindor common room. Well some of us. Most had gone to bed so it was just me, Kiera and Hazel. We had just been discussing the tournament and we were all going to put our names into the Goblet. I was doing mine tomorrow night because I definitely wanted to do it, the others wanted to contact their parents first. I didn't blame them. I had sent a letter to my dad straight after dinner and was expecting his owl tomorrow since my owl was headed straight to his office. My dad would know that my name was going in the Goblet no matter what but I liked him to at least feel as though he had a say. Somehow the girls got onto the subject of hot guys and well it was obvious as to where that would head.

"Ugh I'm sick of the fact that I'm always single. Don't get me wrong I hate the drama boyfriends seem to bring but sometimes I can't help but want a guy to just wrap his arms around me or just kiss me on the cheek, yanno?" Me and Hazel did know, normally us three were constantly single but they'd both had boyfriends in the past. Although it was never anything as serious as mine and Edwards.

"Yeah I know what you mean but honestly all the decent guys are out of my league or taken." Hazel got a far off look in her eye and I knew who she was thinking of.

"Harry's neither. I think you two would be great together." Okay so maybe I was playing match maker but I wanted them to be happy.

"Yeah right Bells, he may be your cousin but he'd never go out with someone like me."

"I wouldn't be so sure on that fact, I totally saw him checking you out on the train." I smiled at Kiera; at least she'd noticed it too.

"Yeah, she's right, I could ask him for you if you want…" I trailed off.

"I don't know. Let me think about it and since we're playing match maker I happened to be taking to Ernie MacMillan and he happened to let it slip that Cedric is always on about this girl with brown hair and eyes in Gryffindor, who he only spoke to in his first year and then just saw her in the halls. She's in the library a lot too apparently. Wonder who he's on about?" Pfft yeah right, Cedric Diggory crushing on me? Not likely. _That would explain the looks he kept giving Krum. And the arm around your shoulder._ Shut up mind, don't go giving me ideas. Hey, Hermione's a brunette and constantly in the library.

"Hermione?"

"No no, don't try to make it seem like anything less than what it is. Cedric Diggory has a crush on you." Kiera must have been joking because that wouldn't happen.

"No he doesn't" I just rolled my eyes at Kiera's way of thinking.

"Does." I playfully glared at her.

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does."

"Enough you guys. It's getting late and we have classes tomorrow so come on. We'll discuss love lives in the morning." Hazel was right and so we all headed up to the girls dorm and headed for our separate red curtained four poster beds before falling into a well needed deep sleep.

First thing in the morning was a horrible time to wake up, I had slept in and didn't have time for a shower and so used a spell to freshen myself up before getting into my robes and heading down for breakfast. There was only ten minutes left, Kiera and Hazel must have already gotten up. Kiera was an early bird and always up at about five in the morning before heading to her private potions lab. Dumbledore and Snape had both seen that there was an amazingly bright future for Kiera in the art of potions and so to give her the very best opportunity they had added another potions lab connected to Snapes for Kiera's own personal use in any free time. She had re-written an awful lot of spell books she was well known in the school for repeating an experiment to see if she could get the same results with less or cheaper ingredients along with the fact if the instructions were slightly out she would correct them. Her potions book was completely covered in notes and formulas. Even in the muggle world she's had a brain that was headed for Chemistry, potions was the same only with elements not depended on average atoms but of magically formulated molecules. Kiera was the only Gryffindor if not the only student that Snape liked and well respected.

Hazel however seemed to have her life set as a Healer. She loved helping people and all of her sisters who had gone to the school before her had taken that path and so she too was going to follow it. I know she'll be a great medi-witch when the time comes and I would feel safe in her capable hands if I was ever admitted to St Mungo's but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that.

Most of my friends were elsewhere when I got to the Great Hall and so I simply went in to grab a slice of toast and headed off for Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. Upon entering the room I quickly spotted Kiera and Hazel they were sat together at a desk and Jordanna was sat with her boyfriend, Shaune, so I sat at the one in front on my own. Just before the lesson was supposed to start the seat next to me was pulled out and I looked to see Keri Forster sitting down beside me. I heard the door barge open and in limped Alistair Moody. This will be fun, note the sarcasm. He got to the front of the room and looked at us all as though we were nothing but adolescent teenagers, which to him, I guess we were.

"Alistair Moody. Ex Auror. Ministry Mal Content. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story. Goodbye. The end. Any questions?" Nobody dared raise there hands even me who had known him since I was young didn't. A part of me was telling me that this wasn't the Alistair I had known growing up, but then again Ron did say he was losing his mind, maybe I need to look into that. Alistair continued his speech.

"When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are." No one dared even speak and so being the Auror's daughter decided to step in.

"Three Sir." When Alistair looked at me there was no recognition in his eyes. That should have been enough for me to know that this wasn't Alistair but I mean I'd grown up, I would look different. _But even though I've grown you don't look different enough that there would be no recognition whatsoever. _No. It must be because of how much I've changed over the years, even Cedric had noticed it after a day with me. _He noticed how you acted was different, not your appearance. _Oh do be quiet.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will…" Alistair cut me off.

"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do. I say different. You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared. So which curse should we see first? Goldstein?"

"Yes?" Anthony was in Hufflepuff, a friend of Cedric's I think. He had a slight quiver in his voice showing that he was nervous. His mother worked as an Auror and was desperate for her son to be the same. I honestly don't think he would stand a chance unless he started to take it seriously.

"Stand." He did.

"Give us a curse."

"Well my mother did tell me about one, the Imperious curse."

"Oh yeah, she'd know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Alistair reached behind him and pulled something out of a jar.

"Hello. Oh my little beauty. Engorgio." It seemed to be a spider now that he had enlarged it.

"Imperio." The spider flew through the air landing on peoples arms, books, heads, etc. "Don't worry it's completely harmless. If she bites, she's lethal." The spider was currently resting on Elenor Branstones head and she was looking up with complete fear in her eyes whilst Owen Cauldwell another of Cedric's friends laughed whole heartedly.

"What are you laughing at?" The spider flew to land on his face, its body was the width of his face and was spread under his eyes and across his nose, just above his lips. "Talented isn't she? What should I have her do next, jump out the window?" He threw the spider in to the window. And then made it hover over a bucket of water

"Drown herself?" He returned the spider to his hand and spoke in a deadly serious voice. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did "you know who's" bidding under the influence of the Imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another, another. Up, up come on, Diggory is it? Professor Dumbledore tells me you and Ms Swan are the best students for Defence Against The Dark Arts in the school, is that correct?" Alistair glanced briefly in my direction but there was still no recognition in his eyes, well eye.

"I guess. There's the cruciatus curse." Cedric skipped around the best at DADA bit, you would think that being the most popular boy at school would make him big headed but no, apparently not.

"Correct. Correct. Come. Come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse. Crucio." He cast it again at the spider and all you could see in Cedric's face was horror and pain and guilt as the spider let out a high pitched wailing sound. I couldn't stand to watch Cedric stand there suffering and so I stood and marched up to the desk yelling at Alistair.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him! Stop it!" He did and I shot him a death glare, he best hope he doesn't end up in Azkaban when I tell my father.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable cure Ms Swan." His facial features remained the same, if he was pissed off at me for disrupting his lesson he didn't show it. Cedric just continued to stare at the Alistairs desk from where we were both stood in front of it. I grabbed his hand not caring what anyone would think. He briefly looked up and smiled an empty smile, I shared a sad one back.

"I can, but I won't. Do what you want but I'll have no part in it. I refuse to be pained by the fact that a Hogwarts teacher hasn't any humanity in his body. And actually, being as my father is by far a better author maybe you should know that the cruciatus will cause pain to anyone who does not know the art of occlumency, those that do will not be affected as it only makes you think you are in pain when physically you are no such thing." The room was silent and the students were looking at me in shock, even Cedric who wasn't himself seemed intrigued. Moody didn't seem fazed and just pointed his wand at the spider.

"Avada Kadavra." It hit the desk, legs curled up. Poor thing.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived this and he's sitting somewhere in this school." How dare he speak about my cousin. I glared but didn't speak, anything I said wouldn't be listened to anyway.

I mouthed back at Kiera, Keri and Hazel to wait for me whilst the class exited. They were stood outside the door. Moody turned to me.

"Anything I can help you with Ms Swan?"

"Indeed there is. Tell me now, who the hell are you?" My eyes were angry as I glared at him. I know now it's not my fathers old friend.

"Alistair Moody as I explained in the beginning now if you don't mind –" He went to walk out the door and I pointed my wand at his chest effectively stopping him.

"As a matter of fact I do. You are not Alistair Moody, he is good friends with my father and he was around me when I grew up so tell me now who you are or I will arrange to have you escorted to Azkaban for impersonating a Hogwarts Teacher and an ex Auror." I was sure I could see a hint of fear in his eyes but then a smug smile covered it up as he leant down to whisper in my ear.

"Have any proof, my dear?" Shit. He's right, I should have recorded this but then again he may have seen it with that dodgy eye of his anyway.

"I don't need any." My father is the Auror in chief, if anyone would prove his guilt. It was him and me, because no matter what. I knew.

"Let's see how far that gets you. See you around, child." He started to walk out of the door but paused when I spoke next.

"I am anything but a child and soon enough you'll see why they say I'm one of the best in defence against the dark arts. Because you are most definitely dark, I've got by, staying with vampires for the past summer and you are much less of a threat!"


	9. Test Me Diggory!

He only paused before continuing his way out of the door. I followed to see my friends stood there. Along with Cedric. Thankfully they hadn't heard. Then again having witnesses might not be too bad but no one would believe us anyway, not without proof, now would be a great time to have the Cullens on my side, Dammit stop thinking about them Bella.

"Thanks for stopping that Bella." Cedric still had a haunted look it his eye. Something was telling me it wasn't as simple as him being responsible for the spider's pain, maybe one of his family members had been tortured with the curse?

"Don't mention it Cedric, I only did what was right." Keri butted in before any of us could say another word. Funny that she was trying to set me and Cedric up and yet whenever we were talking she'd but in. Then again Keri can never be quiet too long.

"Brilliant. Isn't he? Completely demented of course, terrifying to be in the same room as him but he's really been there yanno?"

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable. But to perform them in a classroom, I mean –" Cedric grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him, his eyes were still haunting but he was gaining some colour. There was something in the way he grabbed me that made my heart race.

"Oh leave it Bells, they're just thankful to be learning off someone who is experienced in that area." I know he was trying to be helpful but knowing what I did, well it was the wrong thing to say.

"Okay I'll get my dad in, learn off him, embarrassing as it would be no one would come out of there with the haunted look in there eye that you have." I only whispered it so no one else could have heard but I knew that I'd made him feel worse with saying that.

"I'm sor –" He cut me off.

"Whatever Bella." With that he walked away and my friends were left standing there. Ahh shit.

"Smooth Bella, very smooth." I leant my head against the wall and tried to pretend there was no one else there.

"Shut it Keri!" Jordanna and Kiera both said before they came to stand with me and put their arms around me.

"It doesn't matter B, he'll come around. Come on we don't want to be late to potions you know what Snapes like." I smiled at them and we headed off, me still feeling guilty, Hazel, Kiera and Jordanna comforting me and Keri unusually quiet. One thing about Kiera, you _never_ want to get on her bad side and Jordanna is constantly looking for someone to have a fight with.

I went straight to the common room after potions and spent the hour's lunch we had doing the homework Snape had set. I knew that it was right anyway, I may not be as much of a potions genius as Kiera but I knew my way around a cauldron. I refused to go down to the Great Hall with the others, I wasn't hungry and was gathering my resolve to put my name in the goblet in my free period which was next. As I stood up ready to leave there was a tapping at my window. It was my owl and in its beak lay a letter. As I opened the window Shadow flew in and I took the letter from her, lightly stroking her wing as I did.

Bella

I'm sure you know what I'm going to say, I honestly don't want you to put your name in the Goblet in case you get hurt, or worse, but you're my daughter and I know that you won't listen and so even though I will be worried sick you have my blessing. You're strong and brave and smart, more so than I ever was at your age I'm sure that you'll be fine, good luck my daughter, all my love

Dad

P.S How is Alistair doing as the DADA teacher?

I was unsure whether to tell my dad about the fact it wasn't him but there would be a lot of explaining to do, too much to write in a letter. I hurriedly grabbed my quill and parchment and wrote a short note.

Dad,

I'm about to put my name in now so this letter will be short, I find out if I've been chosen this week anyway. About Alistair; can you meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend, I'll use the secret passage to Honeydukes and meet you at the three broomsticks please? Don't tell anyone else about this note either and I mean _anyone._

All my love

Bells

I gave the note to Shadow and headed to the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione and Harry were already down there along with some other students. I took a deep breath and walked in; I could feel the parchment in my pocket and was wondering if this was a good idea. I went to stand with Harry and Ron as Hermione read from her book. A few people had put there names in the Goblet whilst Harry and Ron spoke and I thought about when to do it, Hermione is going to be furious either way, maybe Ron and Harry too but they know me, and should already know I was going for it.

"Eternal glory. It would be brilliant wouldn't it? Three years from now when we're old enough to be chosen."

"Yeah rather you than me." Harry laughed and I joined in.

"Yeah best to let the trouble come to you not the other way around." He chuckled and looked at me knowingly.

"When you putting your name in Bells?"

"In a minute, just waiting for a good moment." Ron looked shocked and Hermione, overhearing looked furious.

"Bella! No! You can't be serious! It's too dangerous!" Her voice was shrill and I winced.

"I'm not a child Hermione, I know the risks." I stared her out and she looked down at her book; disagreement weighing heavily. Before I could say anything I heard Keri shouting.

"Go on Cedric put it in!" I looked over to see him laughing with his friends and stood in front of the age line with a piece of parchment in his hands. The flame from the fire shone across his face making him look more handsome than ever.

"Bella!" I looked over to see all of my friends nodding their heads in encouragement. All of them were in the room and I smiled as they made their way over to the circle Kiera and Hazel were holding their parchment too but didn't make a move to cross the line. They probably wanted to wait until less people were around. Stood behind me now were Hermione, Seamus, Keri, Dean, Kiera, Hazel, Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Lauren, Ron and Jess. Cedric glanced over but quickly looked away, that was all the encouragement I needed, I walked over to the age line and stood tall, the whole place had gone completely silent, I could feel the air stirring as I crossed the line and placed my name in the Goblet, as soon as I did my face lit up in a huge smile and all of my friends were whooping and clapping, I laughed but before I could step out of the circle someone grabbed me and pulled me in the opposite direction. I looked up to see Cedric; you could feel the anger rolling off of him. He didn't stop pulling until we got to a private corner in the Great Hall people stared after us but no one made a move to follow.

"What the hell Swan?" Steam might as well have been coming out of his ears; he seemed that angry, what's his problem?

"Me? What about you? You can't just go all caveman on me and then ask me 'What The Hell?'" He didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed or ashamed; nope he just stared at me in rage.

"You just put your name in for that stupid tournament!"

"From what I could see so did you!" My voice was rising and so was his.

"But, I won't get hurt!" His voice was a full out yell now that echoed around the room.

"And what? You're saying I will? You think I'm weak Diggory? Test me!" There was a bunch of 'oohs' around the room but I paid them no mind.

"You know what I mean, for fuck sake, you don't get it do you!" He was really starting to bug me but I can't deny hearing him say 'fuck' made my panties moist. Shit, no, bad Bella. If anything he being hot in this moment made me angrier.

"Don't get what?"

"Forget it!" Why do people always do that say something and then act like they didn't.

"No! You said it now explain it!" My hands were curled into fists and my eyes were glaring, tears started to well in them. Dammit this is not the time for angry tears. As soon as he saw the tears he immediately looked ashamed, I didn't want that I would rather him be angry, anger I could relate to. Before I could say anything he had wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my hair, rubbing my back. My fists had a mind of their own and were hitting anywhere they could reach until eventually I had ran out of energy and just let myself be hugged, my arms managed to find there way around his shoulders. I looked up into his stormy grey eyes and realized how close our lips were; my breathing picked up and so did the crowds voices.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" We broke away from the embrace at the same time; realizing where we were and how many people were here, thankfully Fred and George showed up, effectively breaking the awkward silence. They ran through the room yelling and laughing, people clapped and they high fived those stood on the benches.

"Thank you, thank you, well lads, we've done it, cooked it up, just this morning." They each had a vial in their hands and I immediately knew what they had done. An aging potion? No way will it work. Even though they were in the same year as me they were only sixteen, their birthday wasn't for two months yet.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said my thoughts out loud.

"Oh yeah, and why's that Granger?" They were both knelt down beside where she was sat and everyone was now listening in to their conversation.  
>"You see this?" She pointed at the thin blue line of smoke that circled the Goblet. "This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."<p>

"So?"

"So. A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled with something as pathetically dim witted as an aging potion."

"Well that's why it's so brilliant."

"Because it's so pathetically _dim witted." _Got a point if anything's going to fool him it'll be something simple because he'll be looking for something more complex.

"Ready Fred?"  
>"Ready George."<p>

"Bottoms up." They hooked arms and drank the potion before jumping into the area between the Goblet and the age line, well they got in.

"Yes." Both of them were dancing inside the circle laughing. Everyone clapped, even me, well everyone apart from Hermione that is, I swear that girl is too serious for her own good sometimes. The twins held their parchment by the fire.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They threw them in, again they were still stood in the circle without getting kicked out. For about three seconds that is, then their parchment flew back along with a flame that threw them across the room. When they sat up their hair had turned white and they had long Santa Clause bears and moustaches. My chest was hurting from laughing so much. They looked at each other and felt their own faces.

"You said!"

"You said!" That's when they flew at each other and were rolling across the floor trying to throw in some punches at each other. Everyone was chanting 'fight.' I looked over to see Cedric had gone. I looked around and decided to leave as well, I didn't want to be here any more especially not when my friends realized they could ambush me. As I rushed out of the hall I bumped into Krum just outside, he must have been going to put his name in.

"Ello, beautiful, where are you rushing off to?" I had to control myself and not heave, as if I would ever consider dating him.

"It's none of your concern, goodbye." I carried on going but didn't miss the slight flush of his cheeks and astonishment in his eyes. He thinks he could have anyone; well he definitely cannot have me.


	10. Strange Letter & Changing Plans

I was sat in the Great Hall, it was well past curfew but I couldn't sleep, it was the day before the Champions were chosen and I was a bundle of nerves. I was sat in the corner, the only light in the room coming from the Goblet itself. I had received a strange letter that morning saying nothing more than

Stay with the Goblet tonight or he who you worry for will be in trouble, no one but he who tried to change the course of the tournament will see you and he will not breathe a word of it.

I was not afraid, I was only curious, who had written it and who was it referring to. I didn't have to wait much longer, the doors flew open and in walked Madeye, or at least his imposter. His wand was clutched in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. As he stepped over the age line I could see him muttering something at the piece of parchment. All too soon I knew what he was trying to do, he was putting someone's name in the Goblet.

"Expelliarmus!" His wand flew from his hand and he jumped back, feet away from the age line, I let it be known who was there.

"Not very careful are you, this is by all means a school, and in school you have students that don't go to bed when they're supposed to, it's just unlucky for you it happened to be me here."

"You again Child, have you not yet learnt when you need to keep your nose out of other peoples affairs."

"Oh whoops, I'm afraid my Auror training filled up that time slot. Leave. Now! Whilst you still have the chance." He just stared at me in silence, we must have stood there staring at each other for quite some time, I was unsure what my next move should be but I needed to find out who's name he was trying to put in that Goblet.

"Accio parchment." It flew across the room into my hand but never did I remove my eyes from him, I didn't trust him, not in the slightest. I was unsure what I should do, I think it was time for me to make my own moves, it was too late for me to ask my dad what he thought. Just then I got an idea.

"Petrificus Totalus." He tried moving out of the way but it was too late by then. He was just frozen, mid jump. I was unsure what to do next. I looked down at the parchment in my hand and felt my blood run cold.

Harry Potter

I had no choice, I couldn't let him go but I couldn't kill him.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I moved his frozen body, picking up his wand too and slowly and carefully made my way down to the Dungeon, thankfully there were more than one room down there and I knew exactly where to put him, I carefully manoeuvred my way through Kiera's potions lab, towards the back where there was an empty broom cupboard. I put him in there and extended the place. I wasn't cruel enough to leave him in a space that he would be barely able to move in. It was now large enough for him to pace but not get up to any damage. I put silencing charms around it so that no matter what he did on this side there would be no way for anyone to hear him. Finally I cast a simple locking charm on the door however it was only able to be opened by the wand that put it there, a slight twist I had to thank Hermione for teaching me. Once I was back in the Kiera's lab I heard a noise coming from the door, I hid behind a book case and held my breath.

"… no I ran out last week and I'm not going to Hogsmeade until the weekend and even then I'm sneaking out, come on Dobby you can apparate there and back within minutes and no one would notice your disappearance." It was Kiera and she was speaking to my friend Dobby, the house elf.

"Apparation isn't possible inside school walls."

"By Wizards or Witches, I no you house elves can do it, oh please?"

"Shh, someone's here, miss." And that is my cue.

"Yeah, me."

"Bloody hell, Bella, what are you doing in here?" Kiera looked seriously freaked out, wonder why, wouldn't be the first time she's found me hiding out in her lab.

"I'll explain later. Just don't go in the broom cupboard."

"Great, do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Fine. Dobby please?" She turned back to him and he gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Okay. I'll go in the morning."

"Thankyou." With that he apparated and it was just me and Kiera left. I had some explaining to do.

I hadn't seen Cedric since the night I put my name in; sure I caught glimpses of him walking down the halls or in some of our classes but he would always disappear before I had a chance to talk to him, not that I would have anyway but still. I cannot believe he was avoiding me. My friends were looking at me with questions in their eyes and I put him to the back of my mind, we were sat in the Great Hall awaiting Dumbledore to tell us who would be competing in the Tri Wizard tournament. Fake Mad Eye apparently gone on temporary leave and Dumbledore had gotten his friend Slughorn in until he returned, I figured that Dumbledore was just trying to cover up the disappearance. I would tell him as soon as I'd spoken to father. This morning I had taken down some simple food and kept my wand at the ready the entire time, I was still wary, he could most likely hurt me even without his wand. I would see Charlie on Saturday, just two more days to go and I still wasn't sure of what to tell him. Between everything going on I'd had barely any time to think of The Cullens and that was good. Everyone was so excited and a part of me was too, I honestly hoped I would get chosen, if for no other reason than it keeping my mind off of _them. _

"Sit down. Please." Dumbledore was about to announce who the champions were and everyone scurried to their seats, I couldn't help but look for Cedric and I found him sat at his table looking at me, we both looked at Dumbledore quickly, embarrassed at being caught. Thankfully none of my friends noticed and only Kiera had asked me what was going on, she wasn't like the others, she only asked out of concern for me, not for gossip. That day I was hurting and I needed someone to talk to, someone who could look at it from another perspective and so I had told her everything, absolutely everything, from the Cullens, to the Dark Mark, Mad Eye, The Tournament, Cedric, everything that was on my mind and she listened intently, she had no idea of what I should do but agreed with me about speaking to my father and offered to come with me which I gratefully accepted. She told me to not bother even thinking of the Cullens, and that Cedric would come around, whether I became a champion or not. I was sat with her, Hazel, Jordanna, The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. Jaydn was close enough to Hermione that he could look at her without too many people noticing but far enough away that she wouldn't, Connor was sat next to Ginny and had his arm around her as she bit her lip in a mixture of worry and excitement. Seamus and Dean were sat opposite us in a heated argument about who would or wouldn't make it, the twins had taken to making bets, according to them I was a favourite, I was rather proud but nervous at the same time of that fact.

"Now the moments you've all been waiting for. The Champion selection!" The torches around the room dimmed till only a slight flame lingered in their trays. He gently touched the goblet before moving away, its flame turned red and back to blue as a piece of Parchment glided into his hand.

"The Durmstrang first champion is; Victor Krum!" The Durmstrang's were whooping in delight whilst the rest of us merely clapped and smiled politely. Dumbledore shook his hand and Krum took his place standing in front of the staff table. Another piece of Parchment flew out and Dumbledore read from it.

"The first champion from Beubaxtons is; Fleur Delacour." I looked over to see the girl stand up with a red flush on her cheeks and clapped whole heartedly for her, she seemed sweet. She stood beside Krum.

"The Hogwarts Champion; Isabella Swan." My face lit up hugely and the room was filled with Hollers and shouts. Even Hermione was smiling proudly and screaming with everyone else. I walked over to Dumbledore and he smiled down at me proudly.

"You'll do well, I'm sure of it Miss Swan." I nodded in thanks and stood besides Fleur she congratulated me and I did the same to her. Krum was looking at me strangely and I raised an eyebrow causing him to turn away.

"We now have our first three champions' let's see who will join them!" The same thing was repeated, from Durmstrang was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, who seemed very sure of himself, Mike Newton, he winked at me and Fleur, what made me giggle was that she turned her nose up in much the same fashion as I had, we were giggling together when the second champion from her school was called, Jessica Stanley, she was rather pretty but she seemed the type that liked to flaunt it. Fleur didn't seem happy at all and Jessica simply smiled at us before standing between the two boys. It was now the moment of truth, who would I be working with or against?

"And finally the last but no means least champion is; Cedric Diggory!" I was in shock, of course I clapped and smiled along with the others but on the inside I was a mess; is this a good or a bad thing? When he walked over to me he seemed less troubled and the way he looked at me was as though he hadn't been avoiding me, he came and stood beside me and clasped my hand, I looked up in shock to see him smile down at me, the hall turned silent when they noticed our hands. Luckily Dumbledore carried on.

"Excellent. We now have our six champions. But in the end only two can possible go down in History and normally by then it has fallen to one. Only can they hoist this challenge of Champions. This vessel of victory. The triwizard cup." The sheet covering what Mr Crouch had brought in quickly lifted. And underneath was a trophy with glass that shone like the fire from the goblet. It was beautiful. We were all ushered into the door at the back of the room and Cedric never let go of my hand. We entered the trophy room together and stood in front of the fire in silence, I guess we had an understanding, we were in it together, there was no point fighting each other.


	11. Finally Friends, Nightmares and Comforts

There was some commotion behind us and I turned to see the doors opening and in walking the three headmasters, along with Snape, Forrest (Kiera and Jordanna's mom and the transfiguration teacher, Barty Crouch, and McGonagall (still our head of year and temporarily DADA teacher, although normally just the first bit now she's writing her own transfiguration book on what she's found out whilst experimenting.) Professor Forrest was lovely and I had stayed with her, Kiera and Jordanna some holidays when they went away for a week. She came over and patted me on the shoulder saying her congratulations, there was worry in her eyes but overall relief, I'm guessing because Kiera wasn't doing it. Cedric had let go of my hand and was having a conversation with Dumbledore, I was fighting not to look over there and thankfully Fleur came over and spoke to me whilst Madam Maxime was with Jessica.

"So, is he your boyfriend, even we have heard the rumours." Her accent was thick and I was surprised I could understand her, thankfully I could and I gave her a smile back.

"No, we're just friends, if even that." She gave me a sad look.

"But you wish to be more, no?" I let out a little sigh and stole a glance making sure Cedric wasn't listening in.

"I honestly don't know Fleur, but I guess we'll see." Maxime called her over and after saying a quick goodbye she fluttered over to her headmistress. I turned back around and stared into the fire that was crackling. Blanking the noise out and concentrating on nothing, just breathing, I was scared, that much I knew, but not for the trials, for the upcoming conversation with Moody, his polyjuice potion would have long worn off and I'm sure that even if he had another bottle it would have long been emptied. Breathing in deeply, a scent hit my nose, it was nice and I could stand smelling it forever. A mixture of cinnamon and freshly cut grass, it was all male and I small smile lit up my face.

"You look so peaceful standing like that, its hard to believe you were picked for a deadly tournament." Cedric's voice floated down from a little higher than my head.

"I would say the same about you but you don't seem so calm about it." I held my breath hoping I hadn't screwed things up again but let it out when I heard a chuckle coming from him.

"Well then Miss Calm and Collected, can I walk you back to Gryffindor tower?" I shocked myself by letting a giggle escape me. I hadn't done that since _he_ left.

"You may." He held out his arm and I placed mine in his, lifting my robe slightly as we headed up the stairs. As we walked out of the room I felt eyes watching me and turned to see two pairs of eyes following us. Dumbledore with an excited gleam in his and a glare of pure hate coming from Krum. Cedric noticed I'd stopped and turned to see Krum's glare, I could see Cedric's fists clenching as he glared back and I quickly pulled him out of the room.

As we started heading up to the Gryffindor tower I heard him mumbling under his breath, all I could make out was Krum and sawdust, honesty not sure whether I even wanted to know what he was on about.

"You know, I was rather hoping for some company up to the tower, yanno someone I could have a nice conversation with, not someone who would rather have a conversation with themselves." I smiled up at him so he knew I was joking and the anger sort of disappeared as he smirked back.

"Well Miss Swan I am very sorry for my rude behaviour." I laughed at him trying to sound like an olden day gentleman. We carried on with our friendly bickering all the way to the Gryffindor Common Rooms portrait.

"Well I'm afraid this is where I leave you. Get some sleep Bells, something is telling me that you're going to need it." I smiled up at him and he bent down lightly kissing my cheek causing them to turn red. I watched him as he walked away but could definitely make out a chuckle, with a giggle of my own I turned to the portrait who was giving me 'the look'.

"Hmm, quite a couple you two make my dear." I laughed and shook my head at her.

"We're just friends."

"Sure you are. Password?" I raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm before rolling my eyes.

"Pumpkin Juice." The door opened and I had barely made two steps before the cheers started and I was grabbed from all sides into hugs and handshakes. I blushed red at the attention but really loved the fact that so many people were happy with me being a champion. I smiled gratuitously and made polite conversation before making my way into my room. Once I saw my bed I just collapsed onto it and only just realized how tired I'd been. My eyes started to droop closed but I forced myself to get back up and grab my pyjamas, promising to get up early and take a shower. Quickly changing into the black bottoms and red top my father had bought me last Christmas I proceeded to close my curtains and was pretty sure I had fallen asleep before my head touched the pillow.

"_I don't want you anymore your just a burden. I never loved you; you were just a toy… a distraction." Edward's eyes looked at me cold as ice and I shivered under his gaze. I used to shiver from pleasure, now it was pure fear. _

"_You…Don't…Want Me?" Before he could reply Esme stepped out of the trees._

"_Bella, could you be any more pathetic? He told you he didn't want you… so leave. Now. None of us ever really cared." The rest of the Cullens were quick to show up and all were saying near enough the same thing. Before I could leave they did it for me, they just ran into the trees, leaving me to fall onto my knees, crying weakly. _

"_Bella?" I looked up into the grey eyes of Cedric Diggory. _

"_He… he's gone… they're all gone." My body wracked with sobs and Cedric just held me close to him, whispering sweet nothings in my ear._

"_Well, well, well what do we have here then?" I looked up into the dark eyes of _him. _The man who killed my cousins parents and my uncles best friends. He was looking on with a sinister smile on his face and it gave me shivers._

"_Hmm, I would love to kill you slowly, Isabella, but I'm afraid I have things to do." He pointed his wand at me and I tried to move Cedric out of the way._

"_No!" Cedric roared, throwing himself in front of me the same time Voldermort said 'Avada Cadavra." _

"_NO!" My scream was lost in the wind that had picked up as Voldermort suddenly apparated. I ran over to Cedric tears streaming down my face._

"_Now I see why he left you. You're more trouble than you're worth." They were Cedric's last words and then he died. I couldn't breath or call for help. All i could do was cry over his dead body as his empty eyes stared up at me._

"_NO! NO! NO!"_

"_Bella. Bella. BELLA!"_

My eyes shot open and I looked into a pair of deep, knowing hazel ones. Kiera climbed onto the bed next to me and held me tight whilst I cried, the curtains still covered my bed so I couldn't see who else I'd woken up. I was sick of having nightmares and crying out, I couldn't stand looking weak. Kiera just kept hold of me and made soft crooning noises but I couldn't fall back asleep.

"What time is it?" My voice was croaky and dry.

"About half five, breakfast doesn't start for an hour and a half, even then it don't finish till bout half eight, go back to sleep for a bit." I just shook my head and saw the black marks under Kiera's eyes showing she'd barely gotten any sleep either. I felt bad that I'd woken her and just sat up and stretched.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to the library for a while. You go back to sleep Kiera you look tired." She sighed and nodded before climbing out of my bed and stumbling over to her own. I got up and put my clothes and toiletries into my spare bag and headed out of the dormitory. No teachers were awake at this time, not even filch, don't get me wrong no one would say anything anyway if they saw me around at this time, its technically morning anyway. I stumbled out of the portrait hole and headed down to the prefects bathroom, I believe a warm bath is a better idea, my eyes were still stinging from the tears and I finally got into the bathroom I started to strip out of my pyjamas, one I was in nothing more than my pants and bra I walked over to the tub to see it was already filled, a slight cough clearing made my head snap up with such speed I was sure to get whiplash. Sat in the tub with bubbles covering anything indecent apart from his perfectly sculpted chest was Cedric. I let out a squeal and started to back up before slipping and landing my ass on the freezing floor causing another squeal to escape me, I tried covering myself with the clothes in my hand but it was working very well since I was shaking from fright and embarrassment. Oh shit!


	12. Mortifyingly Good

Cedric jumped out of the water to try and help me to my feet, once he did we both noticed he was very much naked and his… Erm… thing was standing to attention and boy was it BIG. I closed my eyes and prayed that if there was any God up there he would allow me to die right now. There was an awkward silence in which the only sound was both of our breathing, and the slight shuffling of me feet as I continued to back up with my eyes closed.

"Bella! Stop!" My eyes burst open at his command and I found myself staring into his stormy gray eyes, they reminded me so much of my dream that I found myself fighting back tears, I was unsure whether or not he noticed but I carried on backing up.

"Bella unless you stop you're going to smack straight into –" Ouch. My head hit something, hard, causing me to lose my balance, as I fell to the floor I dropped my pyjamas and ended up back on the floor in nothing but my underwear, which was one up from him.

"Shit." Cedric quickly grabbed something from behind him, I realized they were trousers as he yanked them up his legs, I couldn't help myself but watch the direction they travelled, maybe I had a concussion, that would explain it, I didn't have a crush on Diggory, I couldn't have. He was suddenly kneeling next to me feeling the back of my head, I hadn't even noticed that he had finished pulling his trousers on, I winced as he touched the sore spot and he mumbled a quick sorry, my blush had by now spread to my breasts and I couldn't keep my eyes open as I was so embarrassed.

"Bella don't fall asleep you might have a concussion." Even now after I had just caught him naked in the tub he sounded calm and collected, there was no way for me to say the same about myself.

"I'm not falling asleep I'm praying for the ground to swallow me." My hand reached up and covered my mouth but it was too late, words were out and I was more embarrassed than before.

"Blimey Swan, you'd think you'd just caught me jacking off or something." I whimpered at the mental image and just wished that my mouth would shut up. I felt his hot breath next to my ear and my breathing quickened.

"Open your eyes." There was no way for me to resist his coaxing and so did as he said. Stormy eyes met mine and my heart stopped beating, we started leaning in, closer and closer, lips an inch apart –

"Very romantic I'm sure, however maybe you should actually concentrate on the tournament and not your love lives." Both of us looked up to see Myrtle floating around with a mocking grin on her face.

"Erm, we were just, well, -" Cedric cut me off.

"I was just leaving." Before I could say anything else Cedric had already grabbed his things and gone, leaving me with Myrtle.

"Well, wasn't that a sight to see, hmm?"

"Can you please just leave me Myrtle, my head hurts and I really do need a bath." I looked up at her pleadingly and she just rolled her eyes before disappearing. I got into the bath and cast away my mind from what just happened, I already had enough to think about with the first trial coming up, my talk with Moody, my talk with dad, adding Cedric to the list would make my head explode.

Making my way down to the dungeon after my most eventful bath, wince. I had stopped off at the dungeon to grab some food for 'Moody' house elves had put it into a little basket for me so it was easier to carry, pulling my wand out I lifted the lock and carefully opened the door wand out, ready for any danger but I needn't have been, whoever Moody really was, was lying on the thick blanket we'd brought down for him and was in a deep sleep, one I didn't want to wake him from but as the door shut behind me, he jumped up awake, my wand was pointing at him and I had to try and conceal my shock. I recognized him. The handsome face, the brown messy hair, his pale skin and charming smile, the man I'd had a crush on when I was about six, before he was sent to Azkaban, My fathers old friend, Barty Crouch Junior.

"How? How did you escape?" My voice was strong and I thanked my mother for those acting classes she's forced upon me.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" His smirk made me nauseous and I wondered how I could ever have crushed on him, even if I was a child at the time, how had I not saw the evil in his gaze. With the one look he gave me, my back straightened and my eyes turned cold, you could see the effect it had on him as his own widened slightly, my father and me were alike in many ways the most of which is that one look from us made even the bravest fear us.

"Answer my question. Now." He shook his head but I couldn't not see the slight anxiety in his gaze.

"If you do not answer me then I will simply cart you straight back to Azkaban and allow the death eaters to get it out of you, it is as simple as that." If he was scared before he most certainly was now.

"They think I'm dead." His voice was low and shook a little on the last word.

"Excuse me?" Why wouldn't my father have told me? I now understood why he hadn't made it onto the escaped prisoners list but, dead? Surely dad would have told me that.

"Yes. He knew. I can see what you're thinking in that one look, your dad was there when they buried 'me' on the grounds. But it wasn't me. My mother had a terminal illness one that was at the time impossible to cure. She begged my father to put her in my place and so with the use of a polyjuice potion did just that. When she died, just two days later, I did."

"When was this?" I couldn't allow myself to feel bad for his mother, she was just as bad for letting him out after what he did, son or not and Barty? Well, it goes without saying we would be having a very fun 'talk'.

"Around three years ago, it's hard to remember since I've been under the imperious curse ever since." Like he hasn't tried that one before.

"Don't try that one. We all know that Voldermort didn't need you under a curse for you to perform his duties."

"Not by him, you fool! By my father so I wouldn't 'cause any trouble'. As you can see, I am very much over it." Behind his smirk was still a hint of a little boy who had been betrayed by his own father but I couldn't feel sorry for him he had tortured Neville's parents into madness.

"Good. All I needed to know was said just there. Not only should you be back in Azkaban for trying to put my cousin in danger but, for the crimes you've already committed against Frank and Alice Longbottom, my friends parents. Don't worry though, I'm sure your father will be happy to join you as your cell mate." I had overdone it, I knew as much when he threw himself at me, but as he did a voice came from the doorway. I hadn't even heard it open, how long had someone been standing there?

"Stupify!" As Barty Crouch Jr. flew back I spun around to catch sight of Cedric standing there like a God. His back straight, his hair a mess and eyes like steel with rage swirling in the depths, my breathing hitched and I couldn't help but compare him to Barty. He stormed over to me and stood right in front on me blocking my sight. As I made to stand up he turned on me and grabbed my arm forcing me up and out into the dungeon, slamming the door behind him and locking it, he was pretty much dragging me and my arm was starting to hurt. I must have made some sort of noise as he immediately let go and I struggled to balance but managed without falling over. He didn't say anything just looked at me with pure undiluted anger, I took a deep breath and remembered who I was. Isabella Swan, daughter of an Auror, ex-girlfriend of a vampire, champion for the tri-wizard tournament. I was no child and I was strong enough to look Cedric in the eye, I had done nothing wrong, well not much anyway.

"Thankyou." I may be strong but he did help me out back there, if he'd gotten hold of my wand I'd have been dead. He didn't respond, just kept looking at me with those eyes. I turned to the door Cedric had locked and quickly re-charmed it so it would only open again to my wand. Once I'd done that I turned back to face him but he still hadn't even moved and he was still furious, seriously what had I done?

"Okay, well look at the time I have to be going." Passing by him to get to the door he grabbed my arm and spun me to look at him, I wasn't scared but for some reason my heart rate increased and my breath was laboured, well okay I was a little scared but not of him exactly, honestly I wasn't even sure what it was that had me freaked out, maybe it was shock from what just happened.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" His teeth were gritted and I wanted to tell him, honestly I did but I couldn't, not yet.

"Not really, well not yet anyway." He looked even angrier and something occurred to me.

"Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing down here?" He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed at following me. He just stared at me in silence and I was suddenly reminded of what had passed only an hour ago, I winced and he let go of my arm thinking he'd hurt me.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter. I have to go."

"Explain what is going on. Now!" That was the first time I'd ever heard him raise his voice at me and I had to fight not to let myself cry. I grabbed hold of the anger that was stirring to spur me on.

"Don't try ordering me around like I'm some idiot, okay?" My voice wasn't raised it was eerily calm, but I knew my eyes were burning with anger and yet he didn't seem fazed, it was the first time someone hadn't.

"Being in a room with an escaped criminal? Screams idiot to me!" He was still shouting and I had to struggle to keep my voice flat and cold.

"Then keep away from me, because I guarantee you I will _never_ be able to tell you the kind of things I'm dealing with."

"Fine." His voice was as low as mine and I had to keep from crying at the fact he would give up on me so quickly but it was for the best.

"Fine. I don't suppose I have to tell you to keep your mouth shut."

"Depends. Are _you_ going to tell someone?"

"I'm going to see my father tomorrow; we'll see what happens then."

"Then I'll leave you to deal with it. Alone. Just how you like it." With that he walked off and I broke, I just broke. I had been over emotional too much the past week and so I just let myself drown in tears for a few minutes before wiping my eyes and putting on my game face. I wasn't a child and I wasn't a normal teenager, I could cope with this, and I would do it alone. That way I won't get hurt because someone let me down. Again.


	13. Interviews and Panic Attacks

The rest of the day went by quietly, I barely said a word, and Cedric completely ignored me, hard to do when you have three classes together but he managed it perfectly. It was half six and all I wanted to do was go to my common room and crawl into bed but no, all six of us champions had to sit through an interview with Rita Skeeter. Fuck my life.

I was currently stood in the trophy room. Jessica and Fleur were sat down in front whilst I stood behind them with the boys, Cedric managed to ignore me even though I was only a few inches beside him but I was glad he did, really I was. Oh who was I trying to kid, it was killing me. A flash went off from the camera and I blinked as a woman who looked to be in her late thirties walked in. Her hair was curled in a bob and a pale blonde, her lips bright red and black glasses were perched on her nose. She walked in like she owned the place and I instantly disliked her.

"What a charismatic quarter. Hello. I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet. Of course you already know that don't you? It's you, we don't know." She walked over and shook our hands whilst introducing herself and I had to make an effort not to roll my eyes.

"You're the juicy news. What quirks, lies beneath those rosy cheeks." She patted Fleur's cheek –hard. "What mysteries do the muscles mask?" She gave Krum's bicep a squeeze before standing between Cedric and I, she rubbed a hand through his hair and I had to bite back a growl. "Does courage lie beneath those curls? What makes a champion, tick?" She looked straight at me when she said that, was it so obvious?

"Me, myself and I want to know, not to mention my rabid readers. So who's feeling up to sharing?" Jessica and Mike were the only ones who wanted this done and safe to say they stepped forward. She took Mike into a small room to the back; I wasn't sure what it was. When mike left he had a huge smile on his face and he left to go back to wherever the hell he was going, next in was Jessica. She stormed past me as if she'd been thoroughly insulted; I had to hold in a giggle. She still managed to wink at Cedric as she waltzed past though. Rita came out when nobody immediately went in. She grabbed Cedric's arm and pulled him in, I bit my tongue, literally.

"Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Fleur came and stood next to where I was now leaning by the fire place. I smiled at her and let out a little sigh.

"Yeah, just overwhelmed. Plus, I bit my tongue." It wasn't a lie, I really was and then with the fact I was going to see my dad tomorrow, well let's just say I was really hoping that the thing with Barty would be over.

"He'll come round you know." Seeing my confused gaze she continued. "Cedric. He's a nice lad, and between us two, he seems about as down as you do." We didn't have a chance to carry on our conversation as Cedric walked out in a foul mood, had he been like that the whole time or just because of Rita. She made a motion with her hand for me to go in and I went in the direction of my doom. Well, okay not really but you get the gist. The room I'd been so curious about turned out to be nothing but a broom cupboard, with two stools and a quick quote quill and parchment.

"Don't mind if I use a quick quotes quill do you?"

"Oh no, not at all."

"So tell me how is it a mere girl of seventeen happened to be living most of her summer with a coven of vampires, not to mention her vampire boyfriend?"

"Excuse me? How did you… never mind… Honestly I don't know, kind of like a dream I guess, as though I just fell out of a romance novel, one with a not so great ending." I shrugged it off, it didn't surprise me that she knew, I'd told some of my friends maybe one of them had blabbed, or she overheard, it doesn't matter anyway, the Cullens won't know.

"Do you think that your past experiences with vampires will help you in any way to win this tournament?" I sighed and decided to just get it over with, maybe if my answers are good enough she won't need to bother me again.

"I guess so, in some ways. With the spells? No. The fear? Most definitely. But I guess I'm in the same position as any other champion, relationships with vampires or not." She seemed quite happy that I was giving full answers and not clipped yes or no's which I'm sure Cedric had.

"How did it feel when they left you behind?"

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with the tournament.?"

"Nothing, but this is about the champions and how their past has brought them to where they are, along with how they feel about the tournament, so its about you, not the tournament itself."

"Then I guess you could say it felt like pure torture, worse than any spell someone could have conjured." I was no longer in that broom cupboard, I was re-living my past from start to finish, her next question caught me by surprise though, more so than any of the others.

"Speaking of the Cullens, if they were to read this, how do you think they'd feel? Proud? Or concerned that your attitude shows the best pathological need for attention? Or worse a psychotic death wish?" As I lifted my hardening gaze to her I noticed what had been written on the parchment.

"Hey! My eyes aren't glittering with the ghost of my past! You know what I'm done, I'm sure you have enough for your stupid article!" With that I was off, slamming the door behind me I stormed out of the trophy room and headed up to my common room, eyes filled with anger and hate, I watched many first years cringe away, and a lot of older students too, not even any of the teachers would come closer. I got to the portrait hole to see none of than Diggory, I ignored him.

"Swan? Are you alright?" He seemed unsure of himself and on any other occasion I'd have thought it funny, but now, now I had so many things battering down my sanity from the inside.

"I'm Fine. Pumpkin juice." I ground out from between my teeth. As soon as the portrait door started to open I was in and heading for the stairs, I sat myself down on the bed and clutched my head in my hands before rocking back and forth, I felt like the walls were closing in on me when in reality it was the walls of my mind and they weren't coming in, it was that the problems were getting bigger and I couldn't make enough room, there wasn't much space left, it was cluttered. My fingernails dug into my forehead and I shook from cold. Edward. Alice. Emmett. Rosalie. Jasper. Esme. Carlisle. Cedric. Barty Crouch. Barty Crouch Jr. Tournament. Classes. Homework. Rita. Harry. Voldermort. I tried breathing in and out but nothing was working I heard a commotion downstairs but put it out of my head, nothing else could fit. Someone came up the stairs and was trying to pull my hands away from my forehead but they couldn't. I was frozen. Suddenly they were gone and only moments later a different pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, arms accompanied with the scent of fresh grass and cinnamon, a smell I loved, it was manly but comforting. It was all Cedric and I let myself sink into his arms. When he started to move away I made a little whimper of protest but then a blanket was wrapped around my shoulders and he was there again carefully pulling my hands down and this time I let them but as they lowered I spotted the traces of blood on the nails, thankfully it wasn't enough for me to feel ill but it meant the scratches had to be pretty bad, I heard Cedric inhale sharply.

"Oh Bella, what are you doing to yourself." His voice was just a whisper but mine was even quieter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept chanting it over and over until Cedric put his arms back around me and made soft hushing sounds. He moved me around so I was lying in bed with the blanket over me. He was sat on the edge of my bed holding my hand.

"Go to sleep." His voice was a soft whisper and I started shaking my head vigorously, so much that I started getting a headache. His hands reached up to stop my heads movement and I was shaking again.

"Shh now, it's okay. Its okay." His thumb was stroking my cheek and my eyes were drifting closed under his soft caresses.

"Stay with me. Please." My mouth filter wasn't working and everything I was thinking just came spewing out tonight.

"I can't." The pain of rejection washed over me and I pushed his hands away with a new strength, turning on my side facing the other way from him I brought my knees up to my chest and tears started to fall down my cheeks but I never made any movement or sound to show it, which was really strange.

"Don't be in a mood with me Bells. Its not that I don't want to its just, well I shouldn't be in here anyway, I'm not only a Hufflepuff in Gryffindor common room but I'm also a guy in the girls dorm." I wasn't listening anymore just sort of in a daze, tears kept falling and I made no move to wipe them away. I felt the bed move with Cedric's weight being lifted off and tears fell stronger than before with the knowledge that he was leaving. I should have known better, he simply walked around to the other side of my bed to look at me and when he did, when he saw the tears and the emptiness in my eyes he sort of collapsed. Not physically but all his inhibitions did, within seconds he was next to me in my bed holding my body close to his and kissing my cheek, forehead, nose, every part of my face that he could reach apart from the one place I really wanted him too. He rocked me in his arms and eventually I fell asleep, one where it made me seem dead, there were no dreams, no sense of where I was, just nothingness, plain nothingness. It scared me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could feel warmth and happiness, I did all I could to follow it and when I did I was in the meadow, _our _meadow, mine and Edwards. For some reason I didn't feel pain at the loss of being there alone, I just felt hope, warmth, contentment and I lay back looking at the sky, clouds swirled and the sunlight was streaming down on me. For once, I was completely content to just stay there. And I did. Until morning, that was.


	14. Good Morning and chats with Karkaroff

I woke up well rested, it had been the first night there were no nightmares clogging up my head, my eyes and forehead were still slightly stinging and my back was pressed to something warm and hard, I gradually opened my eyes to see a hand laying over my waist and the previous night came back to me. I'd had a panic attack, something that hadn't happened since I was a child living with Renee. Cedric had comforted me, I'd asked him to stay with me and he had. I small smile lifted the corners of my lips and I carefully manoeuvred myself so I had turned over, under his arm without waking him. He looked so cute asleep, there were no worry lines marring his forehead, his unruly hair was an even worse mess than normal. And his lips were turned up slightly in a good dream.

"Bella." I quickly looked back to his eyes, but he was still asleep, he was dreaming of me?

"B? You awake?" Kiera's voice drifted to me from behind my curtain, I had no idea if anyone else knew Cedric was with me? Actually how did he even get in here?

"Erm… yeah… don't come in." She just chuckled and I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot I know Cedric is in there with you, who do you think got him up here, I do live here 365 days a year. All I wanna know is if you two are decent?" I heard another giggle accompanying hers, it was Jordanna.

"Of course we are, what did you think we'd get up too? You know what, don't answer that." There laughter picked up and it woke Cedric, I tried not to pout at that fact. His eyes met mine almost as soon as they opened.

"Morning. You feel better?" His voice was husky from sleep and oh so sexy. I couldn't talk only nod as blood rushed to my face. Stupid blush. He chuckled and sat up, opening the curtains to see both girls holding their breath, ear to the fabric. As soon as they noticed that they had been spotted they mumbled out excuses and ran away causing me to laugh. Neither of us were really sure what to say to each other so we just got up and I snuck him back out through the common room portrait, thankfully without being spotted, so he could go and get ready, and so I could, I couldn't help but look up at him through my eyelashes as he turned to say goodbye. His Adams apple bobbed and I bit my lip, he stuttered out a goodbye and turned away, I didn't know if he could hear my whisper of goodbye back, but I had a grin on my face the whole time I got ready.

Friday, one more day to go until I talk to dad. That brought me back to reality and the smile fell from my face, with a deep breath I prepared to face the world.

I sat down in charms class alone, Keri normally sat beside me but she'd decided to sit with Seamus that was okay though, I understood. Whilst waiting for the rest of the students to file in and Professor Flitwick to show up I looked over my notes only to realize that I recognized the fact that Igor Karkaroff, the witness, was currently in the school, he may be able to help me find Travers and the others who's names he gave, which would mean one down nine to go, well if he could help me that is, I decided to try and find him during my two free periods. The chair next to me pulled out and who should sit by me but Cedric, we shared a smile before I noticed him looking down at my papers, now covered in more notes as to where they could be or people who would know, Igor Karkaroff was circled, and Cedric noticed raising his eyebrow. I quickly shoved them all together and put them back in my bag.

"Do I even want to know?" I shook my head and he sighed, I wanted to trust him but my problems could easily get him killed, and if I did there was no way I could live with myself. We sat together, barely chatting for the two hours.

I then had Arithmacy and Lauren –my friend from Ravenclaw –sat beside me, we both joked around and laughed, I loved the fact she could have that effect on me, it made me feel almost normal. Like my troubles were few and far between, even if that wasn't the case it was nice to feel like it now and then.

My last lesson before I'd be seeking out Karkaroff was DADA with McGonagall with the Hufflepuffs and I hoped that Cedric would sit beside me again, I wasn't disappointed, half way through he ripped off a piece of parchment and scribbled something beside sliding it to me, I don't know why he didn't just whisper I mean we were in the back of the class for goodness sakes.

You seem on edge. What's got you acting all jumpy? You're not going to see BC JR are you?

No, but if I tell you what I'm doing promise you aren't going to get mad at me

If it's something I don't agree with I'll say so but I won't get angry

Fair enough. You remember those notes you saw? Well there from my dad about the missing prisoners and I'm going to speak to Karkaroff and see if he knows anything about where Travers, Dolohov, Mulciber or Rookwood may be hiding, he handed them in so he knew them, he may know there usual haunts.

Ok, I prefer that idea to you going down the dungeons again but I want to come with you, I have the next two classes free as well, I wont come in when you find him if you don't want but I will help you find him

Thankyou and yeah I would appreciate the company, I'll decide whether you come in after I've established what mood he's in

Deal

I actually was glad for the company especially being as two heads were better than one, and more intimidating if that was what it would take to get answers.

Finally the class was over; we had quickly grabbed something to eat and then met up in the library. Cedric and I were unsure where to start and were in a discussion as to where they could be staying when I caught sight of Krum when I got an idea.

"I think I know a way to find out." I nodded towards where Krum was sat reading with intense conversation.

"Sheesh, I didn't even think he could read. Please don't say you're going to flirt with him to get the information." I rolled my eyes at Cedric's protective ass.

"If that's what it takes." I smiled at him and stood up, he didn't like it, that much was obvious but he was resigned since it was obvious we had no other leads. I made my way over and as I started getting closer Krum raised his head and smirked at Cedric, I fought not to roll my eyes.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" I looked innocently down at him.

"Sure, trouble in paradise?" I smiled a sad smile and chuckled humourlessly. Yes I can most definitely act.

"You could say that, he just doesn't appreciate me and is constantly looking for someone else. Yanno? And then when I question it he accusing me of cheating on him… with you." There were fake tears in my eyes and he moved around the table putting his arm over my shoulders, when he was like this I actually felt guilty for using him.

"Don't vorry vout 'I'm, 'es an idiot. Vhy don't zou come vit me and I show zou vat your missing." Okay no longer feel bad, but this is the sort of thing I had to hear for it to work.

"Where are you staying?"

"Our quarterz are under ze vomping villow." Ahh the shrieking shack, I'm actually rather surprised they didn't use the room of requirement but then again maybe that was for the Beubaxtons.

"Will your headmaster be in there?"

"I doubt it, he iz normally in ze forbidden forest for zum veason, I zee I'm zneakin out zer occasionally avound zis time. Ve shall not ve disturbed." Barf.

"Well, I'm going to get rid of Cedric, I'll meet you outside the whomping willow in half hour?" He nodded his head forcefully and I smiled a fake smile, me and Cedric headed out and his eyes were furious, not with me at least. I told him about Karkaroff being in the forbidden forest and Cedric hated the idea of us going in there but was glad he found out what I was doing and was there with me. Eventually we spotted him, he was stood staring at something in the distance but what it was I couldn't tell.

"Karkaroff, I need to speak with you, it is a matter of utmost importance." My voice was strong, Cedric had placed himself further away, sat behind one of the bushes, there for if I needed him, but I didn't want Karkaroff to feel threatened if he didn't have to be.

"I wondered when I might be hearing from you Miss. Swan. I had thought it would have been sooner but maybe your father decided to let you concentrate on school for the first few days." He turned to look at me with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, which were blue and remained cold and unmoving, it made him slightly unnerving but I didn't let it faze me. His weak chin was not completely covered by his goatee, which ended with a small curl. He and an unctuously cheerful demeanour but it was an act; that much I could see.

"My father didn't send me. I'm trying to help as any good daughter would, not only that but they are a threat to people I care about. I know you gave their names which means you knew them, at least to some extent, so do you have any idea where they may be?" He sighed and sat down on the dusty floor and motioned for me to do the same, I did. I knew Cedric was watching with his wand at the ready, so I didn't have to be too careful.

"I don't know anything for definite. I have no idea what-so-ever about any of them apart from Dolohov. He was always the type to brag, mainly about his little holiday home in the mountains. The Munros Mountains right here in Scotland, far enough away from the Ministry but close enough they wont think to look. I don't know exactly where but that is probably where he is hiding. That is all I know, now Mr Diggory you can come out from behind you foliage, there is no need for a game of hide and seek.


	15. Well Needed Answers

Cedric and I walked away with a new found respect for Karkaroff, he may have been a death eater but at least he is now trying to help, I had considered the idea that it was because he didn't want to wind up back in Azkaban but that would have meant him going to the ministry itself and not talking to a child of one, maybe it was all an act but I was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt, after all, everyone makes mistakes, and maybe he originally became a death eater out of fear, or was under the imperiatus curse. I had to hope, it was all that had kept me going. My head was spinning with information as I tried to process everything that had happened so far and Cedric silently put his arm over my shoulders, tomorrow I would see my father and Monday was the first task, neither of us had any idea what it was and I was really hoping that someone would come through with information. Kiera and Hermione were both researching past tasks for me to see what it could be; so far there haven't been many details on the actual tasks, only on the past champions, most of whom died, so not very comforting.

We were half way across the grounds when my name was called. _Oh shit!_

"Bella! I vort zous two ver arguing?" Krum had ran over to us and Cedric was glaring daggers at him.

"Get lost, Krum!" Cedric's voice was pure steel and it would make me cringe if I knew it wasn't aimed my way.

"This haz nuvin to do viz zous, pretty boy!" Cedric slowly removed his arm from my shoulder and I noticed how his fists were clenched, I had a feeling that this was not going to turn out well.

"Listen up, either get out of my way or I will remove you." Cedric's calm voice was scarier than his shouting, although him shouting at me hadn't scared me, I saw people cringing away in the great hall that day. Krum though, well lets just say he didn't know when to back off, his hand reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him, and that mother fucker was strong.

"Hey! I am not a fucking rag doll so let me the fuck go!" Krum didn't bat an eyelid, but before I could do anything Cedric's hand flicked out and smashed Krum straight in the nose. Ouch, that's gotta hurt! Thankfully he let me go as he lost his balance and had to grab a branch of the whomping willow to hold him back up, which of course woke it up. Shit!

"Cedric! Duck!" He did as did I but Krum went flying forward as the branch swung around and hit him directly in the back, thankfully he missed us.

"On the count of three. Get up and run, but keep an eye out for more branches." Cedric nodded as I watched the tree and counted the rhythm of how the branches swung!

"One… Two… Three! Go!" We did, and barely scrapped getting hit, Krum unluckily was still in the midst of it lying on his front. I wasn't sure whether I should help or leave him there.

"Please tell me you're not going back for him!" Cedric still seemed pissed but I think a part of him was actually pleading. I looked into his beautiful stormy grey eyes that I had slowly started to fall in love with, and then back at Krum who I currently hated, thankfully I didn't end up having to choose as he had crawled over to the hole in its trunk that led to the shrieking shack. I looked back up at Cedric, I hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten to me in the second I hadn't been looking, he slowly leant in and I took in a shaky breath, but as I moved in to him as well he shook his head and moved back with a fake cough.

"Right… erm… yeah, we need to get back, its almost time for our next class." He walked off and I was stood staring after him. What the fuck!

Class was as you can guess was a bunch of bollocks, it was with the Slytherins and Malfoy was constantly making smart ass remarks, thankfully Jess had silenced him with a look that could turn fire to ice. By the end of the lesson I just wanted to go to my dorm and curl up in bed but I had to go down to the dungeons again, there were a few questions I hadn't got answers to, like where the fuck was the real Alistair Moody? He can't be far, I mean where is Junior getting the hairs from, unless he took an awful lot of them and dare I say killed him? I really hoped not but if he was still alive and held somewhere I needed to get to him quickly, it had been four days since I'd captures BCjr and I wasn't sure how long he'd last without food and drink but I couldn't wait another day to get my dad. I didn't really want to go down there alone again but I didn't want to get Cedric involved more than I needed to, plus after what happened earlier I didn't really know what to think about it. With some quick thinking I scribbled a note and used Wingardium Leviosa to move it to Kiera who was further back. Like in most classes I was sat alone, thankfully I didn't really mind it, I could think better without people whispering in my ear. The note landed back on my desk a few second later and I opened it to read Kiera's thankfully neat writing.

Yeah, I'll give you a hand with him but I thought you didn't want any help? It doesn't matter anyway you can explain on the way down, wouldn't be too good if someone got hold of the notes, I'll wait for you outside class. I turned to look at her and nodded before quickly burning the note and putting it out before Professor Burbage could see, she was teaching muggle studies and honestly I never saw the point in the class, we were either living in the muggle world or not, simple.

I explained everything to Kiera as soon as we were out of earshot of other students and the teachers, her eyes were wide as I told her who it was but laughed as soon as I explained how much of a crush I'd had on him as a kid when I went with dad to his work parties and how much I'd looked forward to them just so I could sneak a look at him, along with the fact he always saved a dance for me, looking back on it now I felt sick thinking of how close I'd been to a murderer. Kiera especially loved the way Cedric saved my ass, she sighed and talked about how romantic it was, she loved the whole damsel in distress thing, she'd have definitely got along with Edward. Wince.

I took a deep breath as I stood outside the door to Juniors broom cupboard, Kiera was right at my side, wand at the ready. With the food in my hand I uncast the lock and eased my way in, Junior was awake, standing against the other side of the wall, eyes locked on mine, glancing around I caught the sight of Moody's glass eye by the door, keeping my eyes locked on him I bent down to pick it up and placed the tray of food in its place, he looked at it longingly and I rolled my eyes, shoving it further into the middle of the room. He didn't bend to get it, instead he was looking between me and Kiera and the door behind us.

"Don't even think about it, you're not leaving this room until the Auror's come for you. Now I have a few questions, you can either answer them or I can ask Kiera to grab me a vial of her Veritaserum. Your choice." He sighed and looked directly at me, I suppressed a shudder.

"What do you want to know?" I smiled, not a particularly happy one, mind you.

"Good choice. Where is the real Alistair Moody?"

"I would have thought that someone as smart as yourself would have already figured it out Miss Swan, but before I do, how about one last dance?" He smirked and I found myself struggling not to throw my wand down and jump at him and punch anything I could reach. Thankfully I knew how his tricks went.

"Maybe not, but I am smart enough to know your mind games, Barty, now. Where. Is. Alistair!" My voice was a shout by the end and he flinched back against the wall.

"In my office, there's a trunk, he's in there."

"Dead or Alive."

"Does it matter? He's probably dead by now anyway." So he was alive.

"That's all I need to know. For now. Expect another visit soon enough!" I turned my back on him, it went against every instinct I had but I knew Kiera would have my back and that it would annoy the hell out of him, knowing I didn't see him as enough of a threat. When the door locked I fell against it and put my head between my legs breathing, I started to shake and could feel the walls closing in, another panic attack was coming on and the only thing I could do was fight against it with all my might. I did and stood up, eyes ablaze, Kiera hadn't spoken and I was glad for that, she knew when people just needed space, thankfully she was very aware of others emotions, she came and stood by me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Panic attacks, horrible ain't they, I had one in the middle of a supermarket once, lasted hours, my dad didn't know what to do, at least you're strong enough to fight it when you feel it coming. Don't listen to anything that he spews out, if it so happens that Moody is no longer with us, its all on him not you, now lets go sneak into a professors office, you know how much I love breaking the rules." I had to chuckle.

"Only because you wont get in trouble for it, you'll probably just wind up in detention with your mom and get off your face of butterbeer." She shrugged smirking. I'd lost track of how many times it would happen, Dumbledore even got involved sometimes, something that only Kiera, Jordanna, Prof. Forrest, and I knew.

The office wasn't actually all that hard to find being as Kiera knew the school like the back of her hand. However finding which trunk it was, was slightly more difficult, until one started shaking and a sort of mumbles shouting was heard. He was alive.

"Kiera quickly go, run to the kitchens and grab some food and drink." She nodded and ran off.

"Aloh Hamora!" The trunk flew open and it sort of got higher, as though it was a trunk within a trunk, within a trunk, I looked down into it to see about fifteen feet deep was Moody leaning against the side, covering his eye, only then did I realize that I had his eye in my hand, I would have thrown it but I was too scared to break it.

"Alistair, its Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter, are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine! A bit weak but I'll live, can you get me out?"

"I'm thinking, one second." I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to levitate him out and I desperately didn't want to drop him, at that point the door opened and I jumped looking back to see Cedric.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He raised a brow and had mock hurt written on his face.

"Whatever do you mean?" He winked. "Kiera saw me, told me to come help you, what can I saw, I rather like being the knight in shining armour."

"More like a tosser in tinfoil." I winked to soften the blow and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, you pair have fun, I'll just sit here!" Cedric jumped backwards and looked at the trunk.

"What the fuck was that!"

"That my friend, is the real Alistair Moody, give me a hand getting him up, I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to levitate him, but with two of us, we'll manage. On three, one… two… three… Wingardium Leviosa" We said the words at the same time and Alistair slowly started to lift up, by the time he was up and on the floor, me and Cedric were worn out, mentally of course being as magic doesn't effect you physically, but the mental strain can cause a bitch of a migraine. Kiera thankfully arrived at that time and brought all of us some food, being as we'd missed dinner. Got to love my friends.


	16. Talking To Dumbledore

"So what do we do now? I mean obviously it's going to be kind of hard to hide Alistair?" I was getting more confused every minute that passed, I had no idea where to go from here, before my mind had always been on what to do now I never contemplated what would happen if or when I found the real Moody.

"Why do we need to hide him? Cant we just, I don't know, get him to talk to Dumbledore." Something suddenly came to me and I smacked myself in the head for how stupid I'd been. I could have simply told Dumbledore as soon as I found out it was Junior.

"Just realized how easier it would have been if we told Dumbledore straight away? Yeah, I though about that before but he wouldn't have been able to do as much as you did I don't think. Besides you're gonna be seen as a hero by the Auror's, maybe they'll offer you a job when you leave school." I smiled at how Kiera was always trying to help us sort out our career paths but I was unsure about what to do when I left. Sure being an Auror would be a cool job and my dad would definitely love that I was following in his footsteps but I could never see myself leaving Hogwarts, this place has been my home for almost a decade, I had good grades in my OWL's and a good chance of the same in my NEWT's enough for me to possibly get a job here at the school but teaching what?.. _I wonder what Cedric will be doing when he leaves?.. _I stopped that thought in place, unsure where it actually came from, we were friends, good friends, but nothing beyond that.

"Bella?" I shook myself out of it and glanced up at Kiera who had a worried expression.

"Sorry, just lost in thought. I honestly don't know what I want to do when I leave. For now I think we'd best speak to Albus, let him know that I was seeing my dad tomorrow and he can get Madam Pomfrey to check on Moody, and I suppose tell him everything I've done the past, what is it now? Two weeks?" I actually had no idea how long it'd been since this had started anymore.

"Yanno, I honestly don't know how long its been either, but talking to Albus may be the best idea, I'll come with you if you want, after all he's like a grandfather to me." I nodded, thankful for having Kiera there with me, and glad I'd told her what was going on when I did. Me and her headed back into Moody's office where Cedric was trying to talk to him whilst me and Kiera had been conversing quietly outside after her pulling me out sensing how stressed I was slowly becoming.

"You feeling better?" I nodded back at Ced and took the seat next to him, facing Moody.

"You're looking good Bells, all grown up now. I hoped you would notice that it wasn't me but wasn't sure being as how long ago it'd been since I'd last saw you." His voice was raspy from misuse but it was his, and I was just happy to know it was my dads old friend who I was talking to.

"Thanks, I'd say same to you but you're looking rather messy at the minute, I guess weeks locked in a trunk would do that to people." I smiled so he would know I was playing around and he just chuckled in response, I carried on.

"I knew it wasn't you the first class we had with him, he was showing us the three unforbidable curses and whilst I could see you explaining and maybe demonstrating a little you wouldn't have gone about it how he did, that much I was sure of. Then I saw him meddling with the Triwaizard cup and I sort of froze him before locking him in a broom cupboard." His chuckle turned into full blown laughter when he found out what I'd done to Jr nd I couldn't help but giggle in response finally realizing the hilarity of it. Both Ced and Kiera were smiling at the mental image too.

"We're going to go and talk to Dumbledore in a second, let him know what's happened so he can get Madam Pomfrey to whip up a potion that will sort out the malnutrition I assume you currently have." He smiled back kindly, it was obvious in the differences between him and Jr, more so than before whilst he was looking at me with genuine care in his eyes.

"Okay then, whilst you see to that I am going to have a shower being as it has been far too long." We spoke a little after, asking simple things like how he was feeling, other than being a little weak he was fine and his fake eye was spinning around after being cleaned off in a tub of something or other to get rid of the crap that had been in the cupboard Crouch was currently sat in. I made a mental list of what I would need to tell Dumbledore; from how I realized It wasn't really Alistair, to how Jr had really escaped. I knew that Barty Crouch would be in a lot of trouble from the ministry after him helping his son escape but I didn't really care, he had put the ones I loved at risk by doing as such. Eventually me, Ced and Kiera were stood outside the headmasters office and Kiera knocked lightly. A brief, quick 'come in' was the response. Thankfully Dumbledore was alone, simply sat behind his desk with his half moon spectacles balancing on his nose.

"What can I do for you?" He shared a loving smile with Kiera and a caring one with Ced and I.

"Well, I'm afraid we've got some news and I'm not altogether sure how you'll take it." He could tell this was a serious matter by the look in my eyes.

"Then perhaps the three of you had best take a seat." Before I could ask where three armchairs had manifested in front of his desk, Cedric took the one on the right and Kiera the one on the left, leaving the centre seat for me. With a deep collecting breath I sat across from the headmaster and placed my elbows on the desk leaning forward slightly.

"Before you begin does this have anything to do with where Alistair Moody is." His voice was knowing but wavering on unsure, but I did detect a glimmer of hope within his blue eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It does." I spoke in a clear direct way, so he would hopefully look at me like the adult I was and not the student.

"Then please continue." He gave a brief nod for me to start and I went into everything. I told him about the first lesson with Crouch and how I knew it wasn't him, about our conversation after class, how I got a strange note to stay in the Great Hall and what I had found out I doing so, how I had captured Moody's imposter, the questions and answers on how he had escaped Azkaban and where the real Moody was, I even told him about my chat with Karkaroff and the information I'd gathered. When I had finished my tale Dumbledore just sat staring with wide eyes, I hadn't even noticed that during my explanation Cedric had grabbed my hand in comfort under the table, I kept catching Kiera glancing at them entwined under the table and her lips turning up slightly.

"Well now, you have been busy. You have broken about fifty school rules in the meantime but I understand that you were looking out for others after all what's right isn't always what is easy. I am proud of you, all three of you. However I must ask, does Harry know about any of this?" I shook my head and he nodded in understanding.

"That is most likely for the best, he has no need to know of it for now, let him concentrate on school, his life is hard enough. Now my main worry is about who wrote you the letter telling you to wait in the Great Hall. After all, if someone told you then someone must have known.

"I believe I have the answer to that question, Professor." We all looked at Kiera in confusion. She looked down unable to meet our eyes.

"This is going to sound strange but please believe that I am telling the truth. You see, my mom, Jordanna and I get dreams of what is going to happen, or at least how things might happen. I couldn't make sense of it to begin with, all it shown was someone standing by the Goblet however I couldn't tell who, it was blurred as though it wasn't what it appeared, I'm guessing that was to do with the Polyjuice potion, and then it showed Harry's name being read out of the goblet along with Cedric's and Bella's. I hadn't said anything at first, unsure whether it was just a dream or a glimpse of the future. Then I had the same dream the following night only this time I saw Bella there and her arguing with someone and Harry's name was no longer read out. I had woken up the next morning with a strange feeling that I had to warn Bella in some way so at to prevent the first dream happening. I fought with myself on whether to tell Bella in person, but I wasn't sure whether I wanted anybody to know about my ability and so I sent the letter." All was silent as we processed the information and then I leant over and hugged her.

"Then thank you Kiera, without you we would all be in danger. Your secret is safe with me." Cedric responded saying that he wouldn't tell anyone either and Dumbledore broke in next.

"Well you know I shan't tell a soul. Your gift isn't as rare as you might think, the only rarity is how strong it is for you, many have feelings of Déjà vu which is when they have experienced something before it happened, normally in a dream but they don't know until it actually happens, well I suppose most things are sorted out. Kiera, Bella, Cedric the three of you have permission to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow, no secret passages needed, and I will tell Madame Pomfrey to check on Alistair. Would you like me to send an owl to Azkaban or would you rather simply wait until tomorrow to tell your father."

"It would most likely be quicker to just tell my dad in the morning, that way he can come and grab him and I'll tell him everything on the way." He smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

"So be it. Now, I believe the three of you deserve some rest, return to your Dormitories and relax, I will help Madam Pomfrey with Alistair you have done enough. I bid you all goodnight." We left, all of us mumbling a goodbye back to Dumbledore before going our separate ways. Cedric went to the Hufflepuff Common room, Kiera to the Gryffindor and I went to the Prefects bathroom to take a long, relaxing bath. I had some spare clothes and toiletries in a locker there, I was only missing a towel and that could be rectified with a simple drying spell.


	17. Gotta love Karma On Malfoy

I never went back to the common room. After my bath I felt too jumpy to just go and rest, it had been a long day but I had never before been so energized, I suppose it was the adrenalin just starting to hit. Even though it was late and getting dark, along with the fact I knew I shouldn't be out after hours I couldn't help but feel the need to get some air and so I snuck out, barely avoiding getting caught by Filch, out onto the grounds and stood sat myself beside the black lake, looking out at it now at night reminded me of the boat journey when I first arrived and I smiled thinking back at the memory now, how Cedric and me had been so close then before being sorted, and how we had finally became that way again, after years of not talking. Suddenly there was a sound of heavy footsteps a few feet away from me and I stood up quickly trying to decipher the shape.

"Bella? What are you doing out here so late?" It was Hagrid and a relieved sigh escaped my lips.

"Just getting some air, how about you?" He came closer and stood beside me looking back out towards the lake.

"I suppose you're getting worried about the first task." Actually I had barely had a chance to even think about it which was a little worrying considering how people had actually died in this tournament and I was treating it as though it were nothing but a spelling bee.

"I had really thought about it, but yeah now that you mention it I'm a little scared, I mean I have absolutely no idea as to what the task is." He chuckled and his deep voice managed to sooth my newly frazzled nerves.

"It's a good thing I found you then, come with me." I followed him in a comfortable silence deep into the forbidden forest, now normally I wouldn't just follow someone out there but I never felt safer when I was with Hagrid, after all who would mess with someone who was part giant. Well not until I heard a strange sort of sound, I couldn't figure out whether it was some sort of creature or a wizards yells, or maybe a mixture of both. Hagrid and I moved towards a break in the trees and I felt my eyes grow impossibly wide. There were six crates and fire shooting from the top of most, wizards and witches ran around frantic and I could finally make out that the strange sound was coming from the things in those crates. Shit.

"Dragons! That's the first task! You're joking?" He was strangely calm which was completely opposite to me, my heart was thumping rapidly in my chest and I couldn't take my eyes away from the crates. One fell apart and inside I could see my first real dragon, inside a cage which had once been surrounded by the wood and now thanks to the dragons strength lay as nothing but rubble.

"Come on Bella. They're seriously misunderstood creatures." A huge burst of fire came from the dragon that had broken the crate. "Although, I have to admit, that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron almost fainted just seeing them yanno." I almost jumped in shock, Ron?

"Ron was here?" My voice betrayed the fact that I was scared and seriously pissed off.

"Oh sure, his brother Charley had to bring them over from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you that?" I shook my head slowly and Hagrid got a strange look on his face, he seemed to be quite confused.

"No he didn't. He didn't tell me a thing." I wished that I could blame Ron but in all fairness I hadn't really been around for him to talk to, as a matter of fact, I'd barely seen my cousin and his friends since I put my name in for the tournament. I had to change that fact as soon as possible.

The following day was a nightmare. I had been trying to find Cedric but since we didn't have any classes it was making things a lot harder. I'd agreed to meet Kiera by the entrance to the dungeons in an hour and had told dad I'd meet him in two hours giving us an hour to get there. Finding Cedric however was taking up a lot more time that I had expected. Most of the Hufflepuffs were wearing badges supporting Cedric just as the Gryffindors were doing for me along with a few I other houses like Lauren and Luna who were both Ravenclaw and Jess who was a Slytherin, Draco of course was supporting Cedric but I didn't give a flying pig about him. Everyone else in Ravenclaw and Slytherin had been wearing badges supporting Hogwarts and not a particular champion, along with Keri who wanted to support her fiend –me –and her house –Cedric –that was okay though, what wasn't okay was the fact that whenever I walked past a Hufflepuff they would shove there badges in my face telling me to read it, and younger students would run past saying 'Cedric rules' etc. It would have been funny if it wasn't so annoying. At least the Gryffindors badges simply said Team Swan or Team Gryffindor instead of how the Hufflepuffs badges changes from 'Support Cedric' to 'Swan Stinks' it was getting really old, really fast. Finally I spotted Cedric, he was laying on the bench, his head on his friend Scott's knee and with two other of his guy friends along with a blonde girl stood or sat around him. As I made my way to edge out of the break in the columns the two Hufflepuffs standing in the way turned to look at me. A guy and a girl the guy turned to me and smirked.

"Like the Badge Swan?" I rolled my eyes at the laughter coming from his and the girl.

"Excuse me." When they didn't move I just shoved past them and stormed towards Cedric, getting more fed up by the minute. His friends spotted me first. Cedric sat up quickly as his mates made strange sarcastic cheering sounds. One of the guys I didn't know pointed to his pathetic badge.

"Read the badge Swan." I ignored him and turned to Cedric.

"Can I have a word?" His mates laughed as though expecting Cedric to say no but he didn't although he didn't seem to be thrilled about it.

"Alight." We walked a few feet away from his posse so they couldn't hear but one shouted after me.

"Ya stink Swan." I heard Cedric chuckle from behind me and tried not to let him see how much him going along with it actually hurt. As I continued to walk a little further away he moved in front of me stopping me in my path .I looked up and spoke to him as though I was about as bothered with him as he was with me, which wasn't a lot in front of his friends.

"Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us." His eyes widened much like mine had and I almost felt bad for him, until his group shouted him.

"Come on Ced." I turned to them with eyes of pure anger and took delight in watching the one who had shouted step back a little.

"Would you just shut the fuck up a minute?" They just looked at each other in silence before I turned back to Cedric.

"Are you serious?" I just nodded. "And Erm the others, do they…" I cut him off with a simple;

"Yes."

"Come on Ced leave her." The girl finally spoke up and I shouted to her in a voice that showed how much they were starting to bug me.

"I won't keep your precious Cedric much longer you ungrateful bastards!" They all just sort of deflated, probably realizing this was about the tournament.

"Right. Hey listen, about the badges. I've told them not to wear them –" I just cut him off, over the fact that I'd thought he really gave a damn about me.

"Don't worry about it." I started to walk off and he shouted after me.

"What about the meeting with your dad?" he sounded pained that I was walking off but I didn't care, I shouted back to him over my shoulder but daren't look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about that either." I went to walk back the way I'd came but changed direction about to return to the lack lake where I'd found a little peace the previous night but the shouting of Malfoy stopped me. Can this day get any worse?

"Why so tense Swan!" I looked to see Malfoy sat in a tree and carried on walking towards him after all that's the way to the lake. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament." He jumped down from his place in the tree and stood with four of his cronies at his back, I recognized two of them as Crabbe and Goyle but the other two were unknown to me. Jess wasn't anywhere in sight. Probably went for a cigarette without him knowing "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." Something in me snapped, I was uber pissed off already and Malfoy was simply making it worse, I walked over to him, my face right in his.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy." I shoved him back and he made a grunt of anger at it. "He's vile and cruel. And you look pathetic." I turned my back to walk off and got a few feet, I noticed others coming in this direction hearing the racket.

"Pathetic? Pathetic!" He was quietly stewing and I heard a rustle of his robes, I knew he was about to draw his wand, I also knew he wouldn't do anything with it, but I had mine prepared too. Before I could turn around and hex him into oblivion I heard I voice that made me smile at how I knew this would go down. Moody.

"Oh no you don't sonny. I'll teach you to curse someone when there back is turned." I spun around to see a ferret in Malfoy's place and I huge smirk spread across my face, this I was seriously enjoying. Alistair used a simple levitation spell to move him up and down as he cursed aloud what Malfoy was. With each time he brought the ferret up a new description would spew out.

"Stinking. Cowardly. Scummy…" As he continued Professor McGonagall showed up with a bunch of students following and laughing when they saw, amongst them was Cedric and his friends, I barely spared him a glance enjoying the show before me far too much.

"Professor Moody." I didn't really think McGonagall had any idea what to do or what was really going on, but she knew something was up.

"Back shooting." Moody carried on.

"What are you doing?" She definitely had no idea what was going on or she wouldn't be as calm as she was. Moody answered her, not taking his eyes off the squealing ferret in front of him.

"Teaching." Her eyes widened,

"Is that a student?" Her voice went up at least three octaves.

"Technically it's a ferret." He pulled Crabbe's trousers out and levitated Malfoy into them. Goyle was making girlish squeals and my smirk had changed into full blown laughter.

"Stand still. Stand still." Goyle was trying to pat his trousers down to get Malfoy out and Goyle even put his hand down there to try the same thing before pulling it out after Malfoy biting him. Finally Malfoy scurried out the bottom of his trouser leg. Once out McGonagall returned him to his natural, oily form. He was sprawled on the floor with his back to Moody, once up he spun around before tripping back a step.

"My father will hear about this!" His hair was a mess from his little adventure and I still couldn't stop laughing

"Is that a threat?" Moody limped forward, his metal leg still giving him jip and Malfoy started to back away behind the tree he'd been sat in. "Is that a threat!" He repeated himself as Malfoy carried on around the tree and started to run past McGonagall.

"Professor Moody!" He carried on turning back from the tree, towards where Malfoy was running. "Professor!" Alistair was defiantly angry as he carried on in Malfoy's direction and shouting after him;

"I can tell you a few stories about your father that will curl even your greasy hair boy!" The rest of the Slytherins he had been sat with ran after him.

"Alistair!" McGonagall was still trying to reason him.

"It doesn't end here!" Were Moody's final words as Malfoy disappeared.

"Alistair. We _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that." Her wand was in his face and he looked down at it, his real eye going slightly cockeyed.

"He might have mentioned it." The students started to break up realizing the entertainment was over.

"Well you will do well to remember it." She turned away to leave and shooed the lingering students. "Away." The rest started to leave and I caught Moody pulling faces behind McGonagall's back. He turned to me. "You. Come with me." I followed after him, having to jog a little, even with his bad leg he was fast. We ended up in his office both of us sat down and he removed his metal leg, placing it on a stand.


	18. Advice & Confessions

Once we were both comfortable he turned to me and asked;

"Now. What are we going to do about your dragon?" That had been the last thing on my mind right now, what with now only having half hour before needing to meet Kiera. I wasn't even pretending that Cedric was coming with me anymore; he has other things to do, like fool around with his arsehole friends, pretending to not give a shit about me.

"Oh. Well I hadn't really though about it, I just though I'd…" I trailed off shrugging and he sighed.

"Listen to me Bella. Your pal Diggory, by Potters age he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. The Beubaxtons are as much fairy princess' as I am. As for the Durmstrang's; their heads may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is not! They'll have a strategy and you can bet it'll play to their strengths. Come on Bella, what are your strengths?" My mind was spinning so badly I could barely think anymore.

"I don't know. I mean I can fly, I'm a fair flyer." He was nodding and a smile played on his face, he cut me off.

"Better than the fair the way I heard it." I allowed myself a small smile from the compliment before realizing the problem with that.

"But I'm not allowed a broom." He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"You're allowed a wand." He was right. I could Accio my broom once the task started, I finally had a plan and now there was nothing left for me to worry about for now. Moody was back, Jr would be getting put away later on and I had a plan for my first task, for now, life was looking up. We spoke for only a few more minutes before I met up with Kiera outside of the dungeon.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I knew Kiera was only teasing but it hit a nerve.

"He's not my boyfriend. And he's with his friends, who I must say are complete dickheads." I pretended not to care but I knew Kiera would see straight through it, thankfully she didn't question it though.

"Amen to that." I laughed with her as we headed out of the castle into the grounds, unfortunately or fortunately –I wasn't really too sure how I felt –Cedric spotted us and ran over.

"Are we leaving now?" He wasn't with his friends and so was back to the guy I knew however I either wanted him to be like this in front of his friends or just leave me alone.

"Don't worry; I and Kiera can handle it, you go back to your fan club." I saw a flash of anger and hurt in his eyes before it changed to shame.

"Look Bella about back there, I'm sorry –"

"Save it for someone who cares Diggory." He recoiled at me using his surname to address him and Kiera and I just continued to walk, she didn't question me, understanding that now wasn't a good time. I would tell her when I was ready and she knew as much. He didn't follow and I didn't look back but Kiera had and she told me that he had just stood there watching our retreating figures with a look of regret on his face, I told myself I didn't care, but I did and Kiera could see as much as she threw her arm around my shoulders. I pushed all thoughts of Cedric to the back of my mind just like I'd done with the Cullens for so long but I knew that soon I would have to face my demons; all of them. For now I just concentrated on the fact that I would be seeing my dad and he would be sorting out one of them.

With butterbeers in front of us, Kiera and I faced my dad about the main reason we'd come here. I'd already told him how school was, about the first task and my plan along with what Moody did to Malfoy earlier, dad of course laughed going on about how 'Alistair hadn't changed a bit.'

"Dad the real reason we came was about Barty Crouch Jr." My dada barely batted an eyelid.

"He's dead Bells."

"No. He's not. Crouch and his late wife visited the prison a week before 'he' died. Really his mother used a polyjuice potion to make her look like him as she was diagnosed with an incurable disease and didn't have long left to live. It was her dying wish for her to take his place in Azkaban. Crouch helped and kept Jr under the imperious curse until it wore off and he ran off, to Voldermort, he's not dead either, he's in a sort of half way point, no longer human, I'm not sure how to explain it. Anyway Jr used a polyjuice potion to become Alistair and took his position as the defence against the dark arts teacher, he taught my class about the three unforgivable curses and I knew from then it wasn't really him. Not long after I caught him trying to put Harry's name into the Goblet of fire, I froze him and stuck him in a broom cupboard in Kiera's lab, I questioned him and found out what he'd been up to. He was trying to get Harry somewhere that Voldermort could take his blood to bring himself completely back, I stopped his plan obviously but he's still in the cupboard. I've also managed to find the real Alistair and he's fine and well. Dumbledore knows, I told him yesterday and told him that I would inform you today." My dads eyes were saucer shaped by the end of _that_ particular tale and he had no clue what to say, it took ten minutes for him to speak in the meantime I'd been getting more and more fidgety."

"Bella as much of a shock this is I have to tell you how proud I am of you, not many students should show the pure bravery that you did, but it was also foolish, you could have been seriously hurt." He stopped but his worry wasn't really that noticeable, I knew he was only saying it to sound like a father should but the man he was, was more proud of me than any other emotion.

"That's not all. I've spoke to Karkaroff, I knew that he handed a few of the death eaters that escaped in and he says that Dolohov was always boasting about a holiday home he owned in the mountains right here in Scotland and believes that is most likely where he'll have gone." Dad asked a few more questions before apparating to the ministry to get some of the other Auror's here to collect Jr before they broke off into two groups, one would deliver Jr back to Azkaban and the other would search the mountains, he was also going to send another party straight there so as to find the cabin quicker. I knew it would take at least half hour to set up the search so Kiera and I sat back and ordered another drink, I had hoped for a normal hat however it didn't work out that way. A shadow appeared on the table from behind me, I turned to see Cedric. Oh Shit.

"What do you want?" Kiera excused herself and Cedric took my fathers seat.

"I told you I would come."

"I've told my dad. You have no reason to be here."

"Look, Bella, I know I was being a jerk earlier but honestly I didn't really know what I was doing. Maybe all the glory is going to my head I don't know, all I do know is that when I'm with you I feel like a completely different person." He seemed sincere but he had to know that what he did hurt me and that I wouldn't stand by and let myself be treated like that.

"When you're with me you act like a completely different person, but I refuse to be whatever the hell I am to you in secret, I won't stand by and let your friends treat me in that way whilst you laugh with them." My voice was strong but quiet, I wasn't angry anymore, just hurt.

"I know. I don't expect you to. Please, give me another chance; I'll make it up to you." His grey eyes looked straight into mine and I found myself nodding before I even knew that I had decided to forgive him, bloody charm of his.

"For now though, you're not forgiven, I'm simply giving you a chance to let me forgive you. For now though you'd best go, my dad doesn't know that you had anything to do with it and I don't know what he'll tell them, if you want me to let him know I will, but this could go one of two ways. Either we'll be seen as hero's or attention seekers I'm honestly not sure yet." He reached over and grabbed the hand that was resting on the table before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You do whatever you think is best. I'll leave it to you." He stood up then and before leaving placed a kiss on my cheek that made me feel tingly but he didn't hang around to see my reaction, for that I was thankful.


	19. Occlumency Lessons

There were only a two weeks left until the first task and I had been busy practicing flying and some simple water charms to help against the fire, I even practiced with some air charms to give me an advantage with flying and to put the dragon at a disadvantage. Hermione had taken out a book on Dragons and gotten a list off Hagrid of which ones would be in the tournament, she was currently taking notes on what would help. For now though I had decided it was about time I started to show Harry how to block his mind from Voldermort. I'd been meaning to do as much for weeks but what with everything that had happened so far I just hadn't had the time.

Harry had just arrived downstairs in Kiera's lab, she had cast some sort of protection charm on the potion she was currently brewing so if we ended up too close there was a sort of invisible shield that would stop us barging into it.

"Just put your bag in the corner. Your wand will do no good for this, its all in the mind, which can be a good thing and a bad thing. It would be easier if you can simply cast a mental barricade but if it comes to it and you're asleep as you have been when it's happened lately then it still won't get through, I used occlumency to stop Edward reading my mind and it'll stop Voldermort from getting into your head. It appears there is a connection between the dark lords mind and your own, whether he is yet aware of this connection is for the moment unclear. I pray he remains ignorant." As much as I wanted to take it easy on him I knew that in order for him to take it seriously I would be unable to do so.

"You mean if he knows about it then… he'll be able to read my mind." He sounded unsure but there was definite fear. He had taken off his robe and tie and left them folded on his bag and was now stood in front of me in his shirt and trousers, as close to comfort as was possible under the current situation. I kept my own robe on being as this would barely cause any mental strain to me. I nodded at his question.

"Read it. Control it. Unhinge it. In the past it was often Voldermorts pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally kill them. Used properly the power of occlumency will help shield you from access and influence. In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind, you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself Harry, these lessons will test you more so than any other, I wont be taking it easy on you, you may end up hating me for it but in the end it will be worth it."

"I could never hate you Bells, we're family." He smiled worriedly at me and I smiled a sad smile back.

"Just wait. Even if you do I wont take any of it to heart, your mind is a precious thing and someone getting into it can be mentally distressing, but not as much so if I'm in it than Voldermort, at least you know that whatever I see wont be used against you like it will if Voldermort does but I may end up tormenting you, trying to get a rise out of you, everyone has something that sets of the mind block, it may be hard for us to find the thing that does so bare with me." He just nodded and straightened up into a well balanced stance. I pointed my wand and took a breath, hating that I had to do this.

"Legilimens." I was in his mind and could see his memories both good and bad.

_It showed him having a conversation with Hagrid about his mom and dad._

"_Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You were just a year old._" _It moved on to show him getting his letter to Hogwarts, to him speaking to a snake at the zoo, a conversation he had with Dumbledore after the events in his first year._

"_Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him? It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you. And that kind of act leaves a mark... This kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin._"

"_What is it?__"_

_"Love, Harry. Love."_

"Concentrate Harry. Focus!" We carried on this way well into the night and in the end both of us were tired, he had gotten very agitated with me, but no hate. Yet. I knew that I would have to push him harder for him to block me out, I just hoped he would get the hang of it eventually. I had only focused on happy memories, trying to see if it was something as good but unfortunately it seemed unlikely.

It was the following evening, we'd returned to Kiera's lab after dinner, she was in the room working on a potion but neither Harry nor I minded, she kept quiet, ignoring us as we did her, I had taken to being a bitch, doing anything I could to get a rise out of him, normally if I'd spoke to anyone apart from Slytherins like that Kiera would have called me out on it, but she understood what I was doing, having learnt Occlumency herself. She had even offered to teach him herself when the tournament got closer as I would have to put more effort into practicing, but for now I had time, after this week I would be going back to practicing and would be helping Cedric to do the same, we had agreed to meet up in the room of requirements on the Monday which gave me six days, including today, to carry on teaching Harry, I knew that he would be seriously pissed off with me, if not hate me, by then. I was now back in Harry's mind;

_I watched him as I first year looking into the mirror of erased, seeing him with his parents made a lump rise I my throat, my own figure appeared in the mirror behind him_

"_Felling sentimental?" My voice was cold, I had to make it so I wasn't acting like me, he needed to get angry and the only way to do that was for me to tease about things that he was passionate about. _

I stopped it there for a moment needing a break myself so as not to become emotional, he didn't seem angry, more upset than anything.

"That's private." His voice was rather weak and I felt bad knowing how much of a toll this was taking on him but I couldn't let my own feelings get in the way.

"Not to me. And not to Voldermort if you don't improve." I moved closer getting right in his face, my voice was cool and collected. Like a strangers. "Every memory he has access to can be used as a weapon against you, you won't last two seconds if he invades your mind." None of this seemed to be really hitting him like it should so I took it a step up, so much so that even Kiera stopped what she was doing and listened.

"You're just like your father, lazy arrogant –" That got a rise out of him as he stood up and faced me, anger burning in his eyes.

"Don't say a word against my father!" I continued on, hoping this would be enough for him to start blocking me out.

"–weak." He cut me off again and I fought a smile, knowing this was working.

"I'm not weak!" He shouted, I caught Kiera raising her eyebrows out of the corner of my eye.

"Then prove it! Control your emotions. Discipline your mind." I pointed my wand at him again and I saw him cringe away as I was propelled into his mind again. "Legilimens!"

_This time he was with Sirius, sat across from him. _

_Then changed to him kissing Cho, that much shocked the hell out of me. _

_It next showed a dream of him at Kings Cross station on platform nine and three quarters, Voldermort stood watching him in his true body but it was slightly blurred as Harry hadn't any idea what he looked like so his brain must have edited it slightly. _

_A picture of his mom and dad that I had given him in the past. _

_A picture of Sirius on the daily prophet, crazy from being wrongly imprisoned. _

_Then the image of him running over and hugging Sirius after going home from Hogwarts last year. Once again my own figure appeared behind him._

"_I may vomit." _I brought us out of it again only just realizing Harry was bent over, weak, and clutching hold of an empty shelf to keep himself up. He needed to understand how serious these lessons were and I had to keep pushing him so he would.

"Stop it!" He shouted and I saw Kiera reaching for her wand, knowing how people who were learning Occlumency lashed out at the teacher, no matter who they were. Knowing that Kiera would only stun him and not actually harm him, I carried on tormenting him, he had to get angry.

"Is this what you call control?"

"We've been at this for hours, if I can just rest!"

"Voldermort isn't resting! You and Black, you're two of a kind; sentimental children, forever whining about how bitterly unfair you lives have been, well it may have escaped your notice but life isn't fair. Your blessed father knew that, in fact he frequently saw to it." I had heard about what James used to do when he was in Hogwarts off Sirius myself but honestly that wasn't why I brought it up, I brought it up because I would always get a rise out of Harry when James' name was involved.

"My father was a great man!"

"Your father was a swine!" My wand was raised again and I saw Harry reaching for his, Kiera expelled it out of his hand.

"Take two minutes Harry whilst I discuss something with Bella." I looked at her in shock but followed her over into the corner.

"Don't bother bitching at me, I have an idea. Harry loves you he's just pissed off, wait until tomorrow and he's cooled down and then we'll try it another way. I'm going to penetrate his mind this time and you're going to talk him through it, okay?" I understood what she was thinking seconds after she had gone silent.

"You mean so he's trying to concentrate on what's really happening around him instead of what's going on in his mind, giving him something to ground himself with." She smiled and nodded and I got a huge smile on my face, realizing that it may actually work. I walked over to him and knelt next to where he was sat.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh on you Harry. We'll leave it for tonight and carry on tomorrow, Kiera and I have an idea on what may work so we're going to see how that turns out. You go back to Gryffindor tower, ok?" He nodded and left but not before giving me a hug so I knew he forgave me. Kiera and I just sat in silence for a while before the two of us headed back too.


	20. The Breakthrough

Wednesday night, same again, only this time I had a better feeling about how this lesson was going to turn out. Kiera was warning me of what was to come and helping me to get myself prepared.

"Don't for one second think this isn't going to hurt you. This is just as much a test for you as it is for him, if Voldermort were to get into his head you would be seeing this and maybe worse, I won't take it easy on him even if it means hurting you both, this is important, a fact you already know." Kiera had told me her plan of taking Voldermorts form in his mind, only it would be more like Tom Riddle as that was the only picture she'd seen of him. Harry arrived fifteen minutes early, hoping to get it over with I was guessing, I smiled and gave him a hug. Kiera just nodded, trying to make herself seem a stranger to him so it wouldn't be personal. It didn't take long before the pair of them were facing off against each other, Kiera knew that it would be best for her body to be as far out of the way so stood in the corner of the room whereas Harry was in the middle.

"Legilimens!" I could see when she was in his head, he started to stumble before falling and lying on the floor, although he used his arms to support himself and fight his way off the ground completely, he was fighting it physically which would do no good but tended to be a reflex everyone started with. Kiera would be changing her voice along with form so it didn't surprise me as much when an unknown voice spilled from Harry's lips but it sounded enough like Voldermorts would be for me to act, but I never said anything. I wanted to see if Harry could do it on his own first.

"You've lost little girl." I kept my face impassive, it was only Kiera but it was also more, it was my nightmare. Harry's eyes were no longer his mothers green; they were instead a grey colour, the colour of stone, colour of Tom Riddles memory. Harry fought back, but through his body, causing him to twist around on the floor. He couldn't do it alone so I started to speak in a calming voice.

"Harry." Kiera's voice met me again, only this time she was speaking to him.

"So weak. So vulnerable. Look at me." I had a feeling that Harry was comparing himself to Voldermort again in his mind and spoke what I knew. He kept writhing on the floor and it slowly broke away at my heart, I hated seeing him in so much pain but I knew this was needed.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike. Its how you are not." He seemed to be in so much pain as he yelled out against the invader in his mind. I heard the door to Kiera's lab opening and looked over to see Hermione and Ron with looks of pure anguish on their faces as they took in the sight before them. Hermione made to come over but I shook my head at them both, warning them silently to stay back. They did. I wasn't sure how much they knew, but they both trusted me enough to listen to what I told them, I turned back to Harry.

"Harry." I was pulling him out with my voice and he looked towards the door with his own eyes, seeing Ron and Hermione and then landing them back on me, I could see the fight inside his head as he stopped twisting, he was conserving his energy and fighting back mentally now, like he needed to do. I didn't know what had been shown to him and for that I was grateful but I could see in his eyes a sort of power as he spoke in his own voice to 'Voldermort'.

"You're the weak one… and you'll never know love… or friendship… and I feel sorry for you." His voice was weak and broken from the exertion but there was a strength to his voice that made me proud. He started writhing around again as Kiera showed him those painful images and I started to get angry, she was being so harsh with him but I knew, deep down I knew, this was needed and so I stayed silent until she returned to her own body with a gasp as Harry finally kicked her out. I silently hugged him, thankful that he'd finally managed to do it.

"Hermione grab my bag and bring it over here please." She did as I asked and Kiera came over to kneel beside me. I pulled out a flask of pumpkin juice which Harry drained as soon as brought to his lips and then passed him some chocolate which he ate more slowly, giving him back some strength.

"This isn't it Bella. We've still got a lot of work to do but we're getting there now. We know you can do it Harry." He smiled grateful before I sent him back to the common room to rest with Hermione and Ron. I didn't miss the glare Ron sent my way and I understood why he was angry, to him I was unnecessarily hurting his best friend.

Kiera and I sat watching a Gillyweed potion brewing in the huge fire as we sat on the conjured armchairs. I had no idea what a Gillyweed potion was but knowing Kiera it was most likely something too complex for me to get my head around, I was better off not even asking.

"So what did you show him?" Kiera looked up from the notebook in her hand to face me, she seemed ashamed, probably from how horrid the memories she shown him were.

"I don't think you want to know Bells." I smiled a half smile and raised my eyebrow.

"No you're probably right. But I need to, we both know that." She heaved a sigh and looked me in the eye.

"Most memories were false; I created the images of Voldermort killing his parents, him killing you and Cedric, Dementors attacking him, his snake attacking Mr Weasley etc. Then I played on the real memories, the ones where he felt so alone; hiding in the common room or the dormitory, when his anger would get the best of him and he'd punch things. Finally I showed him his worse fear, I showed the image of him in the mirror of erased and becoming me." I nodded and smiled slightly at her.

"They were some harsh images but I understand the need for them."

"Yeah, that was when you said about how they're not alike that's when the others came in. I think it was a mixture of what you said and them being there that got him to fight back."

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you about what happened there?"

"He started taking control of the memories and showing me good ones, ones of him Ron and Hermione, ones of Lily and James smiling at him from the mirror, ones of him and you, him and Sirius. All of the people he cares so greatly about were thrown back at me. Then I tried showing him the bad ones again to see how strong he was and he kicked me out. Not comfortable at all might I say, its been a while since that happened, back when I was teaching Jordanna as a matter of fact." I laughed in delight at how strong Harry had been and at the memory of her teaching Jordanna, she bitched almost all of the time, there relationship was very strained at that time. Professor Forrest had a lot of duels to break up within those months as both a teacher and a mother she was in charge of sorting the pair of them out, it ended up being that I had to do what Kiera did for me yesterday, make sure Jordanna didn't draw her wand.

"So what next?" I contemplated Kiera's question, making a list of what needed to be done in my head.

"Well I say we do the same thing as today being as we can't rely on Ron and Hermione showing up to break him out of it. After he's managed it with just my voice then we do it without my help, he needs to be able to do it at will for him to manage to keep a wall up during his day. That will keep us busy for a while, and then we'll have to try how he is asleep." Kiera took notes on our schedule as I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"How? What about his roommates?" My mind whirled thinking of how it would work.

"Well Hazel is kick ass at charms. We'll get her to use a disillusion charm so they wont see us and will only see Harry sleeping soundly, along with casting a silencing charm." She nodded and wrote something else down, we were working out the last kinks until three in the morning before deciding to retire for the night.


	21. The First Task & Unwanted Guests

It was the day of the first task and the lot of us were in a panic, outside was an uproar as the crowd cheered, I stood stretching my arms and legs, Cedric stood fiddling with his wand, Fleur paced, Victor just stood staring at the tents wall, Mike seemed sure of himself rolling his eyes at our obvious worry, Jess sat on her bed shaking from fear of what was to come, why she was picked I didn't know. I heard a strange 'pssting' noise from behind the tent and put my ear to it.

"Bella? Is that you?" I smiled at hearing Harry's voice, thankful that there was someone who took the time to come see me when I was like this.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling? Okay? The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to…"

"Battle a dragon?" My voice shook slightly and I hated sounding weak in front of my cousin. Then the tent parted as he pushed his way through to give me a hug, it only lasted a moment before a flash of light almost blinded me, Harry and I pulled apart to try and see who it was.

"Young love, it's so… stirring." Even before my vision cleared, I recognized her nasally, high pitched voice. Rita –fucking-Skeeter.

"If everything goes… unfortunately today. You two might even make the front page." Cedric stood forward and placed himself in front of Harry and I.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and _family_." He put an emphasis on family, I guess trying to make certain there would be no other unflattering articles about me. She looked at Cedric from under her eyelashes, barf.

"No matter. We've got what we wanted." As she turned to leave the quick quotes quill brushed Cedric's cheek and I gritted my teeth. The flash went off again but Cedric's body casted a shade over my eyes so it didn't blind me this time. Dumbledore chose that moment to come in through the main tent opening which Rita had just left out of, followed by Filch, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. Dumbledore was now in charge of the event after Crouch had been shipped off to Azkaban for helping his son escape.

"Good day champions. Gather around please." We all got into a sort of circle, Harry stayed by my side. "Now we've waited, we've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only six of you can truly appreciate." Dumbledore noticed Harry at that point stood between us. "What are you doing here Mr Potter?" He was unusually more chipper than usual; my guess was that the crowds excitement was rubbing off on him.

"Oh… Erm… sorry I'll just go." I waved at Harry, forcing a smile as he left. He pulled an opaque, purple bag out of his pocket and faced us.

"Now champions, in a circle around me. Miss Swan, if you will." The bag came to me first and I placed my hand in, pulling out a tiny toy sized dragon with yellow eyes and black skin. The – "Hungarian Horntail ooh." A spark of worry appeared and disappeared just as quickly as Dumbledore turned to Cedric. With a look of barely concealed worry he put his hand in the bag, he pulled out a dragon of the same size with silvery blue skin.

"The Swedish short snout." A small smile was aimed his way. It continued on; Victor getting a Chinese Fireball, Mike got a Hebridean Black, Fleur a Common Welsh Green and Jessica finished with a Norwegian Ridgeback. Dumbledore carried on speaking.

"These represent four very real dragons. Each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple; collect the egg. This you must do for each egg contains a clue, without which you cannot proceed to the next task. Any questions?" None of us said a word and Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Miss Swan at the sound of the cannon you will –" The cannon went off before he could say another word and I braced myself to head for the tent exit to a chorus of people shouting "Swan." Cedric grabbed me before I left and gave me a brief but strong hug letting me know in his own way that I wasn't alone and we would do this together. I smiled up at him when we stepped back, pretending that I was as confident as I looked. With that I left the tent and came out onto a scenario of rocks in which was once the Quidditch pitch, I glanced up at the stands catching sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hazel and Kiera all stood together. Hazel and Harry holding hands? What the fuck is going on with them? I didn't get the chance to dwell on it any longer. As soon as I stepped out of the alcove I was currently in the dragons tail smacked the rocks right next to me. I flew left, out of its way and hid behind a large rock, narrowly missing a burst of fire only just managing to extinguish it with burst of water from my wand. The dragon flew at me, knocking rocks everywhere causing me to get propelled two metres further away from the egg. Another burst of fire came at me and I managed to just dodge behind another huge rock, the dragon continued to blow fire at it, the rock couldn't last much longer and so I pointed my wand up to yell and saw seven people sat in the teachers stand who I never wished to again. They were staring my way with looks of complete terror, the anger at seeing them spurred me into action, just as the rock started to crumble away I yelled;

"Accio firebolt!" As it flew towards me I jumped atop it, narrowly missing the fire that hit the back end of my broom, I hurried to extinguish it as I flew upwards. The crowd went crazy as I flew around the pitch, dodging fireballs. I just missed the egg as I flew over it and reached down, fire almost got me and so I continued to fly up but as I did the dragon tried to follow effectively breaking the chain that was meant to keep it in the pitch, it chased me, I went any direction I could to avoid it and ended up going under the teachers stands cover and flying up out of it making a hole narrowly missing the Cullens frozen figures the dragon followed and a part of me hoped he would set fire to their asses but I quelled the though and concentrated on getting out of the Horntails way by using a charm to help with the wind, causing it to become stronger in the path of the dragon but retreat completely in mine. I flew in a circle around the castle, the dragon following at a much slower pace before i returned to the pitch and flew directly over the egg, this time retrieving it to the love of the Gryffindors and most of the others too who clapped and applauded as soon as seeing my return, I couldn't allow myself the time to celebrate yet because the dragon was coming back. I shoved the egg into a pocket in my robe, it barely fit and I was sure I heard the fabric tear a little as I hurriedly shoved it in one handed, the other holding the broom. My mind was running through any charms I could think of to fight it back, suddenly an idea came to mind which I'd have to thank Harry for. As it got closer I pointed my wand.

"Conjunctivitis!" Its eyes immediately shut as his eyesight was temporarily damaged. It landed awkwardly without being able to see, it kept screaming and I struggled against the impulse to hold my ears. I landed myself then back into the alcove which led to the tent, breathing heavily after the exertion. The dragon handlers headed down onto the pitch to control the dragon then and the crowd cheered as I waved at them all smiling but my own eyes were drawn to the Cullens and Edward looked directly into mine, I struggled against the tears that threatened to fill my eyes and turned my back on them all, heading into the tent. Cedric was there, his arms open waiting and I ran into them letting the tears fall. I wasn't sure what he thought I was crying over, most likely thinking that I was still scared from the dragon but I wasn't, I would rather face a hundred dragons than face _them_ again. I was glad for the article Rita printed about my past with vampires now though, even after getting an earache off of Cedric after he read it, at least it would leave out some explaining.

"The Cullens are here." I mumbled into his chest and was met by his body stiffening.

"What are they doing here? Do you think they got a copy of the daily prophet?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"What they did hurt you. Don't be ashamed to feel it. Are you going to speak to them?" I shook my head, I couldn't, not now, not yet, it was too soon for me." He lifted my chin to look into his eyes and I met the stormy grey, he wouldn't let them near me if I didn't want them there, for that I was thankful.

"Go Ced. Its your turn, the crowd are waiting. I'm sorry to dump this on you before your task, good luck and thank you for being here for me." He smiled down at me and brushed his lips very lightly against my forehead causing a shiver, for once I didn't care, I just wanted him. It took me by surprise how much I wanted him at that point, I'd put all feelings of attraction aside and concentrated on our friendship, I knew I fancied him but this seemed like more. So much more. I pushed it out of my head for now, watching his as he left but before he did he turned to me and smiled, I wiped my eyes once he was gone and resulted to sitting on the bed. Fleur sat beside me and I found myself telling her everything. She was nice, and she comforted me, telling me the Cullens weren't worth my tears and that Cedric was by far a better man for me but she was cut off by Cedric being brought in, burns all over the left side of his face, and leaning on Carlisle.


	22. War Wounds, Seduction & Confrontation

I rose from my place beside Fleur and ran over to Cedric, ignoring Carlisle.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I got the egg at least." I couldn't help but laugh as I took his arm from around Carlisle and placed it over my own shoulder, moving him towards his bed and laying him down on it. I quickly reached for the burn ointment that Madame Pomfrey had placed on his bedside table along with the rest of ours before the task. I had placed a little on my own arms after he had left.

"Bella?" I turned to Carlisle as though he were no more than a stranger.

"Yes?" His face turned to one of shock when I confirmed that it was, in fact, me.

"Can I talk to you" I shook my head at him.

"I'm busy." Then I turned back to Cedric who winked at me with his right eye, I smiled at him as I opened the bottle.

"Erm… maybe its best if I do it." I turned to Carlisle with a sigh.

"I believe I am perfectly capable of placing ointment on his burns, a doctor or not."

"I just meant that they are over the top half of his body too, not just his face." I rolled my eyes, for all he knew me and Cedric could be a couple, we weren't but he shouldn't just _assume_ we weren't. The tent opened again and in walked Edward. Oh for fuck sake!

"Bella is that really you?" I groan escaped me as I turned back to Cedric, his eyes seemed angered at Edward coming in. For once though I was thankful for Victor as he came over standing in Edwards way.

"Zou should leave, zou are unvelcome ere. If Bella vants to zee you zen zee vill find zou later ven zee iz not healing Mr Diggory's burns." Edwards didn't seem to know what to think of someone standing up to him and I suppressed a chuckle.

"Victor is right. _If_ I wanted to see you then I would find you, now please leave. You are not welcome in the champions tent and I am perfectly capable of putting ointment on his chest Dr Cullen, you may leave also." I dismissed them as easily as though they were nothing to me at any point in time. Thankfully I believe they could sense I was in no mood to talk as they did leave, well Carlisle left dragging Edward behind him as he watched me slowly rip the fabric covering Cedric's torso so as not to cause him any more discomfort in having to remove it normally.

"Yanno Bells if you wanted to rip my clothes off and have your way with me I wouldn't refuse." He smirked up at me and I couldn't help but laugh at how he acted as though he were perfectly fine.

"Hmm… maybe later." I winked. I could hear Edward and Carlisle arguing outside as Edward tried coming back in, I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. It was only then that I realized that most of his, normally unscathed, torso was covered in scattered burns.

"Oh they look awful." I placed a dollop of the white , sticky goo on my hand and started to smear it over him, earning a hiss from him. I gave him an apologetic glance as I continued, trying to be more careful, when I allowed myself a brief glance up at his face I saw him watching me with a strange look in his eyes.

"What?" He smiled lightly as my hand stilled on his over heated skin.

"Just realised how beautiful you are." I couldn't help blushing and hiding a little behind my hair.

"Yeah right. I've just fought a dragon, my hair is a complete mess and I'm sure I have bruises covering 80% of my body." Not to mention the burns on my sides.

"Mind If I check." He was smirking and I couldn't roll my eyes, normally I would smack him on the chest but considering the circumstances.

"I would so hit you right now if you weren't hurt." He laughed before wincing slightly as the sheet rubbed against his burnt back.

"Only fair being as I'm naked." I could not for the life of me figure out where this side of Cedric came from but I couldn't help enjoying it slightly.

"Half naked and unlike you, I don't need to be rubbed with this crap." The ointment was sticky and gross; I couldn't even wash them as there wasn't any water around. Although I did spot a bucket which I could conjure some water into when I was finished. With that in mind I squirted a smaller amount into my palm and gently rubbed it into his neck and just behind his ear before moving onto his jaw line and cheeks, his eyes closed at my touch and I allowed myself a small smile deciding to play with him a little. I leant forward and placed my mouth to his ear breathing onto it, he shivered under me and I couldn't help smirking.

"You know what?" My voice was breathy as I tried to be seductive and he sighed wordlessly. "You're all done." Then I straitened up and placed the ointment back on the table and sauntered over to the bucket, trying to hold my laughter in as I took in the look of Victor, Jess and Fleur. Once stood above the bucket I pulled my wand out again conjuring water in the bucket and placing my hands in, washing off the rest of the gooey cream, as I stood up arms wrapped around my waist and I glanced over my shoulder to see Cedric, he had a mock frown on his face and my smirk reappeared.

"That wasn't very nice you know." His voice was low and husky and I couldn't help but feel attracted by it, after all, I am a girl and a girl has needs, ones that have never been fulfilled for me, although I was perfectly happy to play along, I turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"Who said I was nice." Then I stepped away and made to leave but as I got to the tent door I stopped, I could hear Edward and Carlisle talking; about me.

"Edward, you can't very well expect her to have waited for you. You told her that you no longer loved her and she doesn't know that it was a lie." He lied? He still loves me? H expected me to wait for him?

"Just let me go in there. I can sort this out Carlisle. I still love her and I know she must love me too. Even if it's only a small part of her." How dare he? How can he expect me to take him back after all the shit he put me through? If it wasn't for the fact that I was a witch he wouldn't have even returned for me, just because he knows I'm a witch now shouldn't change that.

"Do you honestly think she'll forgive you?" Carlisle was getting exasperated with him and honestly I was too, but I didn't really want to go out and face them, not now not ever. Edward sighed sadly and I felt tears prickle the back of my eyes.

"No I don't. But I have to try, I cant just give up. Do you know how shocking it was to see her there? Not only have I just found out she's a witch and Harry Potters cousin, which means she's in danger but the first time I see her after leaving for her own good is to watch her battle a dragon! I wanted to leave so she would be safe not so she could saunter off and enter herself in a deadly tournament." I'd heard enough and apparently so had Cedric who had followed me to the tents exit. I yanked the fabric covering the opening out of my way and sauntered out.

"How dare you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I am not a toy you can control, neither am I stupid. I entered this tournament because I believed I could do it and I still do, I have yet to determine why you're here but I no longer care. Do not try talking to me, I will _never_ forgive you for making decisions for me. But I will thank you for one thing, if it weren't for you leaving I wouldn't have returned and I need to help Harry fight Voldermort when he returns. That's all I have to say to you, ever, goodbye Edward." That's when I turned my back on him and made to walk away.

"Bella wait!" He went to grab my arm but Cedric was there and grabbed his before he could even touch me.

"Don't touch her! She doesn't need or want it!" Cedric threw Edward's arm back to his side. I knew that if Edward were really trying he could kill Cedric in a heartbeat but he knew that if he did that then he would be on the receiving end of my wand. As Ced and I walked off he threw his arm around me and we made our way to the stands to watch the rest of the champions fight their dragons, just in time to see Mike standing in the Alcove with the egg smiling and holding it up as his dragon stayed distracted with a conjured dragon.


	23. Chapter 23

We sat in a comfortable silence for most of the task only talking when he told me about his own trial and i told him about mine. He had transfigured a large boulder into a dog which kept his dragon distracted until halfway through when the dragon spotted him and burnt him before continuing to chance the fake dog, Cedric had carried on, ignoring his burns until getting the egg and making his way back to the alcove.

We then watched as Victor came out next to face his Chinese fireball. As he faced it he used the same spell as I had at the very end to temporarily blind it but whilst his dragon thrashed around it broke several of its own eggs causing points to be deducted from Victors final score, luckily though Victor came out unharmed.

Jess was next to follow, obviously without having done much, if any, research. She tried to stun her Norwegian Ridgeback not having read the part where it mentioned needing a group of wizards and/ or witches to cast at the same time for the spell to actually work on a dragon. When she realised this she ran around the pitch screaming until the dragons tail hit her square in the chest causing her to fly into a boulder, smacking her head and knocking her unconscious, without being able to get her egg she would be unable to participate in the next challenge. The Cullens had ran down to the pitch at full speed and carried Jessica out of there. I by then had figured it was their job to keep the champions as safe as possible during challenges. I begrudgingly had to admit that it was a good idea even if I desperately hoped they never needed to help me, I was too proud to have them help me with anything ever again.

Fleur was last and like a true female _champion_ didn't even let out a squeak of fear, unlike the horrific scene Jess had previously displayed. She enchanted her dragon, a common welsh green, into a magical sleep. However mid-snore the dragon let out a burst of fire setting the bottom of her skirt alight, however instead of losing concentration she simply waved her wand and extinguished it before grabbing her egg and abandoning the pitch.

All spectators stayed in their seats waiting for the results as the dragon handlers safely removed the final dragon and placed it back in its crate ready for transporting back to Romania. Dumbledore eventually made his way onto the pitch and stood on a large boulder in the centre of the arena.

"Congratulation champions! Most of you have collected your eggs and are able to continue on to the next task. All of you have done exceedingly well. Now for the results.

In last place is Miss Jessica Stanley –" The crowd stayed almost silent and both Cedric and I couldn't help chuckling lightly at the fact, even though I was a little worried about her head. "– In fifth place is Mr Mike Newton –" At first I was a little confused, thinking Victor would be in fifth however it had taken a very long time for Mike to complete his challenge, so much that even with Victors deducted points he ended with a lower score. – in fourth, Mr Victor Krum!" The Durmstrang's clapped and hollered even though he didn't come in at a very good place, but it was nice that they still all cheered him on as though he finished first. "– In third we have Mr Cedric Diggory!" Hogwarts cheered louder than anyone so far, especially the Hufflepuffs. "We have a joint winner so far and that is Miss Fleur Delacour and Miss Isabella Swan!" Both Hogwarts and Beubaxtons cheered so loudly I was sure my ears would burst, especially Cedric, my face went bright red as people patted me on the back and Cedric kissed my cheek before I was lifted up. Fred and George had placed me so I was sat on each of their shoulders, everyone kept chanting but I had no idea what they were saying, although mortifying I couldn't deny it was fun. The best bit was seeing the Cullens face when they realized that not only had I fought a dragon but I had been one of the best of six champions at doing so, they can suck on that instead of blood for a change.

Gryffindor common room was crazy that night, the twins had smuggled in some butterbeer for the youngsters and for us over seventeen a case of firewhiskey, by now most of us were pretty damn tipsy if not smashed. I was at a happy buzz as were Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron and some others, most were just smashed but it made it all the more fun. Fred and George hoisted me back up onto their shoulders whilst the Gryffindors cheered. They looked up at me.

"We knew you wouldn't die Bella." George said as they chuckled underneath me and then the two of them started to chant in unison.

"Lose a leg!

Or an arm!

Pack it in all together?

Never!" They carried on cheering and laughing as they passed the egg along until it reached Seamus who was just below me.

"Shut up!" He yelled laughing as he passed me the golden egg. He kissed it and passed it up to me. "Come on Bella. What's the clue?" The crowd was silent and I toyed with the idea of refusing to open it just to see there reactions, but I was a crowd pleaser at heart.

"Who wants to see me open it?" They all yelled out yes and nodded their heads to emphasize their point. I just laughed.

"Do you want me to open it?" They did it again only this time shouting louder than before. I balanced it in one hand and flicked the catch. A terrible screeching sound erupted from the now open egg causing Fred and George to drop me as they made to cover there ears, as did the rest. Thankfully I landed on my feet, albeit awkwardly, I stumbled to shut the bloody thing, my ears were ringing in the silence that followed, Ron was the first to speak.

"What the bloody hell was that?" We all just shook out heads, wondering the same thing ourselves.

"Okay everyone, go back to getting drunk and celebrating, I'm sure Bella will figure out the egg in her own time.

The next morning most of our table was hung over, thankfully Kiera had already thought to make a painkiller potion, so our group was okay, well I was until I read the paper. I slammed it down causing people close to us to groan and clutch their heads.

"Look at this! I can't believe it, she's done it again." I then continued to read it aloud to my friends.

"Miss Swan, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have developed a taste for famous wizards. Her latest pray, as sources tell me, is none other than the Bulgarian bon bon Victor Krum. No word yet on how Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter or her ex Edward Cullen are taking this current emotional blow. Collin Creevey's little brother came up to our little group then and approached Ron.

"Parcel for you, Mr Weasel." I smiled at the young first years, he was cute with his baby face and I wanted to ruffle his hair.

"Agh. Thankyou Nigel." It made me chuckle to hear Ron being so polite, I guess Hermione had told him off for being rude to first years. I almost missed Hermione clearing her throat and nodding towards where Nigel was still standing beside Ron, Ron looked over.

"Not now Nigel, later." The boy walked off; glancing in my direction and going red when he saw me meeting his eyes, bless him. I looked to Ron wondering what that was about.

"I told him I'd get him Bella's autograph." I couldn't help giggling at that, it was hard to imagine people wanting my autograph. I caught sight of Cedric and smiled waving him over, he came and sat in the space beside me, immediately draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh look mom's sent me something." I looked back at Ron and saw his face drop, this is sure to be good. He stood up and held out some ancient boys dress robes, why on earth would she have sent him that disgusting thing. It was a maroon sort of colour with a thrilled collar.

"Mom sent me a dress?" He seemed so confused and I had to put my head in Cedric's chest to stop my laughter being too loud.

"Well it does match your eyes, is there a bonnet?" Harry carried it on and Cedric's chest was quivering beneath my face. "Aha!" I looked up in time to see Harry holding out the shirt part to it which was even more thrilly with a little bow tie. Ron just rolled his eyes, laughing a little himself, I would have thought he would be more embarrassed or scared but I soon realised why he was chuckling with us, he didn't know what they were.

"Ginny, these must be for you." She looked at it and looked up to Ron with a serious expression obviously not realising what it was herself.

"I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly." I couldn't hold it in any longer and let my laughter loose as did the others.

"What you on about?" Hermione answered, the only one somewhat composed, even though giggling away herself.

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you." Everyone else started laughing too at that; no one seemed to know what they were except me, Hermione and Cedric. "Dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron's voice was full of shock horror and I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him, he had no idea what was coming. Still my laughter didn't cease and neither did anyone else's for some time.


End file.
